


Bleeding Love

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh and Natalia are a couple, but what will happen when the others find out about them and are they strong enough to deal with the problems ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This story just popped by one day when I was listening to the song bleeding love and happen to look at a picture of Calleigh and Natalia since the lyrics of the song fit so perfectly to the story I had in mind it ended up as the title.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Bleeding love.

Chapter 1.

Calleigh lay in her bed and watched as Natalia slept peacefully next to her, she was so beautiful.

"Nat honey you gotto wake up, we have to get to work in time" said Calleigh and stroke her check gently.

"Mmm" Natalia and let out a sigh still far gone fast a sleep.

Calleigh sighed and said: Really we can't stay in bed all day you know.

"Why not, I really don't feel like working want to stay here with you" said Natalia and slowly opened her eyes and looked at Calleigh with sleepy eyes.

"I know I want to stay here with you to, but I don't think Horatio will be to pleased if we skip work" she said and bent down and gave Natalia a soft kiss.

"Mmm you taste so good" Natalia let out when Calleigh withdraw.

Calleigh blushed and said: So do you want the shower first?

"Nah you go, then I can make us breakfast" said Natalia and gave her another kiss before she got out of the bed.

"Thanks, I'll be quick" said Calleigh and headed for the bathroom.

"Take your time, I'm not in a hurry" said Natalia with a giggle as she headed for the kitchen.

"Natalia stop it, please I don't want anyone to see us, not here, it's to soon" said Calleigh as Natalia aggressively pushed her against the wall and kissing her neck in the locker room.

"I know you like it, besides it's way early noone will see" said Natalia and kept going while Calleigh moaned when they heard someone come into the locker room and Natalia quickly pushed Calleigh further in and closed her moth with a kiss while the person left again.

"Ohhhh that was close" Calleigh let out as Natalia let her go.

"To close, I'm sorry princess, I'll be more careful" she said and removed some hairs that had fallen down in Calleigh's face.

"It's ok honey, we better get out, I need to work on some guns" said Calleigh and gave Natalia a soft kiss.

"You get all the fun, all I get is DNA" she replied with a sigh.

"We can always switch" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Very funny, nah I think it's best that I stick to DNA" said Natalia as they slowly walked out of the locker room together when they heard Eric say: Were you just in there?

"Yeah where else would we hang our stuff" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Since I was just there and I didn't see you" he said.

"And you're supposed to be a csi" said Calleigh with a smile glad he didn't see them.

"So Nat ready to go?" he asked.

"Go where?" she asked confused.

"I sent you a text we have a new crime scene to process" he said.

"Oh sorry I forgot my cell at" she stopped.

"Oh you were with a guy last night" said Eric.

"Yeah, well we better go, see you later" she said and winked at Calleigh as they headed for the Hummer.

A moment later Horatio walked into Calleigh's firearms lab to see her regarding a knife he had asked her about the day before.

Calleigh senses him coming and said: Hey Horatio, can I assume you are here because of the knife.

"Yes, any news" he asked looking at her, she looked more cheerful than she used to.

"Well blood on the knife was the victims of course, but I also found a parcel print, but it didn't belong to your suspect" she said still smiling satisfied.

"If the print didn't belong to my suspect then why are you still smiling like that" he said confused.

"So I can't be in a good mood now" she said half offended.

"Of course" he said.

"Either way I have some news, that print belonged to your suspect brother" she said.

"Let me have a look" he said a bit surprised.

Calleigh showed him the papers and he said: Hmmm now that is what I call a break through, thank you Calleigh.

"You're welcome, if there wasn't anything else I would like to get back to work" she said.

He nodded, took the paper and left while Calleigh returned to her work.

Sometime later that day Eric and Ryan were in the DNA lab talking when Ryan suddenly said: Have you noticed something weird with Natalia lately.

"Why do you ask?" Eric replied as he looked down in the microscope.

"I dunno, it's like she has changed in a way, like she's more happy and lively in a way" said Ryan thoughtfully.

"Yeah I noticed that to, maybe it's the new guy she has been seeing" said Eric.

"She's seeing a new guy I didn't know that, do you know who it is" said Ryan surprised.

"No only that she left her cell phone there since she didn't get my text this morning" said Eric.

"Hey guys, so who of you is going to look at the tape from the crime scene with me" said Calleigh who popped her head in holding a tape.

"What kind of tape is it?" Ryan asked.

"It is the tape of the parking lot to see if the murder might be on it since the camera was close by, if so we may have the killer on it" said Calleigh.

"I'll watch it with you, and Call do you know who Natalia's new boyfriend is" said Ryan as they started to walk over to the audio visual lab.

"Didn't know she had one" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Eric seems to think so since she has been so happy lately and she said she left her phone at some guy's place last night" said Ryan.

"Oh that explains why she didn't answer my text earlier" said Calleigh.

"So what about you then any new guys for you?" Ryan asked.

"I rather not discuss my personal life at work or with you if you don't mind" she said.

"Hey Calleigh" she suddenly heard Jake say from behind.

Calleigh turned and replied: Hey Jake.

"Are you doing anything later?" he asked.

"I dunno yet, why?" she asked.

"Thought I maybe take you out for a drink or something like that" he said.

"I'm not interested in doing anything with you and you know it" she said calmly.

"Oh come on we had fun didn't we" he said with a grin.

"That may be so, but I have no interest in repeating it" she said.

"Why not, you are not dating anyone as far as I know, or did you get back with Delko" said Jake, he was a bit annoyed that she had dated him in the first place.

"I did not, not that I see it's any of your business who I date or not since what we had was over long ago so if you can just forget about it as soon as possible you can do us both a favor" she said frustrated.

"Fine" he said annoyed and left.

"So really why did you break it of with Eric?" asked Ryan as they walked into the Av lab.

"Again I'm not discussing that with you so you can go right to Eric and tell him I know how you two are" she said and put the tape in the recorder.

Ryan just sighed wondering if he would ever get anywhere with that subject.

Natalia was in the break room alone when she felt a someone grab her waist from behind and Calleigh say: So you forgot your cell at my place I hear.

"I did, it's on your nightstand, so you missed me huh" said Natalia with a giggle as Calleigh rested her head against her back.

"I did" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Tired princess?" Natalia asked a bit concerned.

"I am yes" said Calleigh with a yawn.

"You gotto slow down princess, or you'll work you self to death" said Natalia bit concerned as she let her hands rest on top of Calleigh's.

Calleigh didn't replay, just slowly closed her eyes and Natalia said: Princess you still awake.

"Mmmmm" said Calleigh barely awake anymore.

"You can't stand there sleeping like that you know, at least go over and lay down on the coach.

Calleigh let her go and walked over to the coach and lay down when Natalia said: Hang on for a moment.

She quickly made sure everyone was bizzy before she sat down and let Calleigh's head rest on her lap and stroke Calleigh's hair gently while Calleigh again closed her eyes and said: Keep on doing that honey, that feels good.

"I have no doubt it does, but really you think it is a good idea that the others find us like this" said Natalia.

"They are to bizzy this time of day, and I just need a couple of minutes to rest" said Calleigh with a yawn.

"It's the lawsuits against you isn't it" said Natalia.

"That and dad is getting on my nerves again and work" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"What did your dad do this time?" asked Natalia concerned.

"He wants me to talk mum into taking him back, so he's calling me all hours and I dunno if that's such a good idea as they will both start to fight again if that happens and" she stopped.

"They are better apart aren't they" said Natalia with a sigh.

"They are, but they make each others life hell either way" she said a bit frustrated that her parents never could make peace and that she was put in the middle all the time.

"Couldn't you make a call to Dave and make him handled it since you have the lawsuits" said Natalia.

"I will when I get home later, damn Stetler, why did he have to go after me again" she said annoyed.

"Because he's Stetler" said Natalia.

"Doesn't matter as I will win either way" said Calleigh.

"I have no doubt you will, so what do you feel like doing tonight?" asked Natalia.

"I dunno, couldn't we stay home tonight and go out dancing tomorrow" she said.

"Sounds like a plan since it's Friday tomorrow and we have the weekend of for a change" said Natalia.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I" Calleigh managed to say before she drifted of.

"Princess" Natalia said, but knew all to well it was for no use since when Calleigh first had fallen a sleep she was impossible to wake up, she just hoped she wouldn't sleep to long so they got caught like that.

The next night Calleigh and Natalia was out dancing at one of the disco's in Miami. Natalia was looking at Calleigh out on the floor having fun as she had went to get a drink.

Calleigh was wearing a white sleeveless top with and anchor on front and white pants and captains hat Natalia had now idea where she had got a hold of in the first place.

Natalia just smiled at her while she got a drink, when she suddenly heard Ryan say: Out dancing to Nat?

Natalia startled and said: Yeah are you here alone?

"Lord no, that's just sad, I'm here with Eric and Jake, what about you?" he asked.

Natalia suddenly realized that Calleigh was gone and said: I was here with Calleigh, but no idea where she run of to.

"You're here with Calleigh, didn't know she liked going out" said Ryan shocked.

"She does like to dance once and a while like everyone else" said Natalia as her eyes searched all over for her.

"I can not picturing that" said Ryan as he ordered a beer.

"Why is that so shocking" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Because it's Calleigh you know rules girl and neat nick Calleigh" he said and took a sip of his beer.

"Where the hell are you" Natalia thought as Jake and Eric joined them.

"Oh hey Natalia are you here to" said Jake and smiled at her.

"Yes" said Natalia not returning it, she never really liked him.

"With who?" Eric asked curiously as he didn't think Natalia would go out alone.

"She claims with Calleigh, although I haven't seen her yet and I can't picture it" said Ryan.

"Lying there are we Natalia" said Jake.

"No, I'm not" said Natalia and took another sip of her drink.

"You totally are, you are meeting your bloke her aren't you" said Eric.

"I am not" Natalia protested.

"You totally are so what is he like" said Ryan.

Natalia was starting to feel very lost when she suddenly saw Calleigh coming towards them and said: Told you I was here with Calleigh.

"Hey Cal nice outfit, so when are you shipping out?" asked Eric and smiled at her.

"Right now, ready to go Natalia" said Calleigh.

"Uh huh" said Natalia.

"Leaving so soon" said Eric.

"Yes, tired, need sleep, but you boys have fun" said Calleigh as she and Natalia started to walk towards the exit.

"Where did you run of to?" Natalia asked.

"Ladies, did they give you a hard time?" she replied.

"Yes, bugging me about the guy I apparently is dating" said Natalia.

"Him I have to meet" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Haha, but why did you take so long" said Natalia.

"Line" said Calleigh and pointed at the line of ladies went into the ladies room.

"Man that's some line" said Natalia.

"Did you think I left you for a guy or something" said Calleigh.

"Nah, rather you left so they wouldn't" Natalia stopped.

"Would never leave you behind someone might steal you beautiful" said Calleigh as they walked outside.

"You're so sweet" said Natalia and gave her a peck on the check.

"Why thank you, so you wanna go home?" Calleigh replied.

"No, let's find another club, if you are up for it" said Natalia.

"Yes, want to spend time with my girl without interruptions form stupid guys" said Calleigh.

"Same goes for me, bar or disco" said Natalia.

"Bar, need more to drink" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Really I thought you had enough" said Natalia.

"Hardly, come on, let's go to the golden gun, I always get in without standing in the line there" said Calleigh.

"After you princess" said Natalia as they headed towards the golden gun.

It was 4 Am in the morning and Natalia were resting her head against Calleigh as they were sitting at a table at the golden gun.

"Tired honey" said Calleigh as she stroke her back gently.

"Very much so" said Natalia with a little yawn.

"You want to go home or find a midnight snack and then go home" said Calleigh and kissed the top of her head.

"I dunno yet, couldn't we just grab a midnight snack and go down to the water and then go home" she said.

"We could or we could spend the night down by the water" said Calleigh.

"Mhm" said Natalia and slowly got up, so did Calleigh, and as they slowly walked out of the club and towards a food stand Calleigh put her arm around Natalia's waist.

"You sure that's a good idea, what if someone sees" said Natalia.

"Noone will, to late" said Calleigh with a yawn.

As they stood in line Natalia looked at Calleigh and said: How do you think the others would react when they find out.

"No idea, shocked, confused and so on" said Calleigh as she ordered what they wanted.

"Bet their jaws would drop" said Natalia.

"Yes I can imagine they would, not to mention daddy will probably kill me" she said with a sigh as they started to walk down to the water.

"Are you going to tell him or your brothers for that matter?" Natalia asked.

"I will, but just don't know how, have you told yours?" she replied thoughtfully.

"My sisters know and are ok with it, but my parents don't" she said as they sat down in the sand.

"Are we crazy?" Calleigh asked.

"Only crazy in love" Natalia replied.

"Hmmmm" said Calleigh and took a bite of her burger.

"What is wrong Calleigh, you aren't having second thoughts about us are you?" Natalia asked.

"No, you want the pickle I don't like it" said Calleigh and lifted the bread of the burger.

"Yeah switch you pickle for an onion, but seriously what is wrong?" asked Natalia and put the pickle in her burger and continued to eat.

"It's just I dunno, you must think I'm silly, I mean I have never loved anyone this much before, it's like all my previous relationship was wrong and missing something and now I found it, you make me feel so happy and loved and I dunno why I even care what they others think if they should find out, but I do a little" said Calleigh and looked down still eating.

"My poor princess, it's new for me to you know, I never expected to fall in love with you, but I did and I'm glad it happened because I've never been so happy that I am with you, you're just so wonderful. And don't worry about the others, we'll deal with them together all that matters are that we have each other" said Natalia and raised Calleigh's chin and kissed her gently.

Calleigh backed away and blushed a little, Natalia giggled and said: You are so cute princess.

"Why thank you, you are not so bad your self, wanna swim?" Calleigh replied.

"Here, now, sure that's a good idea" said Natalia a bit worried that someone would see.

"It's a hot night s I don't see why not" said Calleigh and started to get undressed and walk towards the water. Natalia just looked at her for a moment before she got undressed and followed her down to the water.

Calleigh swam further and further out like she was trying to swim away from something, Natalia quickly caught up and said: Calleigh will you calm down, it's ok.

"I know" she said and ducked under and came up further away.

Natalia sighed and followed her to make sure she didn't get in trouble, when she caught up again she got in front of her and said: Princess, stop or you'll exhaust your self.

"I'm not, I know what I'm doing" said Calleigh and tried to get pass her, but Natalia wouldn't move, she just blocked her way waiting for Calleigh's next reaction.

"Please move" Calleigh said, but Natalia refused to do so.

Calleigh by instinct started to fight her, but Natalia fought back until Calleigh run out of energy and slowly settled in Natalia arms and cried softly.

Natalia just hold her closely and stroke her back gently before she said: I think it's time to go home princess.

Calleigh just gave her a soft kiss before they swam back to the beach.

It was early the next morning and Natalia were watching Calleigh sleeping peacefully wondering how much longer she had to keep fighting the battle within her self.

They had been dating for almost six months, but Calleigh still had some trouble now and then, but Natalia could understand her well as she her self felt the same way sometimes.

She startled when the door bell suddenly rang, and pushed Calleigh gently to wake her.

Calleigh grunted a bit and looked at her with sleepy eyes and Natalia said: Door bell.

Calleigh just sighed wondering who it could be at 10 am Saturday morning, she quickly grabbed for a baseball jersey and went to open while Natalia waited in the bedroom figuring it was probably not a good idea for anyone to find her there.

Calleigh opened the door, found her father outside and said: What was so damn important that you had to wake me this early.

"Now that's a hell of a way to greet your dad" said Kenwall.

"If you are drunk you may as well leave, I'm not up for that now" said Calleigh tiredly.

"Young lady you are way too old to be partying all night long" he said.

"What I do or don't is up to me" she said and let him in.

"So have you talked to your mother?" he asked.

"No, haven't had time yet and why can't you do that your self" she said.

"Haven't had time, I asked you about this a week ago" he said.

"Well I have work and other things" she said.

"Don't tell me you are dating a silly boy" he said.

"No heavens no, don't have time, but as I said I haven't talked to her" said Calleigh resting her head in her hand.

"You managed so before, dating those useless blokes" he said.

Calleigh just sighed and unconsciously looked at her bedroom door.

"You have one of them here now haven't you" he said.

"Of course not" she said, but too late he had already started to walk towards the door.

"Daddy, please don't" she said knowing that hell would break loose if he found Natalia.

Kenwall opened the door, but since he saw noone there he closed it and said: Good, so when are you going to talk to your mother.

"Tomorrow the latest, now can you leave I have a headache" she said.

"I will for now" he said and left.

Calleigh sighed and took up her phone, dialed Dave's number and said: Dave can you please talk to mum bout dad, I'm really too tired for this now.

"Everything Babygirl?" he asked concerned.

"Would be better if dad stopped nagging me all time" she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I'll take care of it" he said with a sigh.

"Thank you, I need to sleep" she said.

"Out last night?" he asked curiously.

"I was" she replied.

"With a guy or did you find a guy?" he asked.

"No and no" she said.

"That's not like you" he said.

"Umf" she said annoyed.

"Ok I can take a hint, talk to you later Babygirl" he said and hung up.

Calleigh went into her bedroom and lay down on the bed with a huff when Natalia came back in and asked: How are you feeling?

"Horrible" said Calleigh.

"Wearing you out to sneaking around" said Natalia.

"Very, where did you hide?" she asked.

"Bathroom, I just have to go out and get something, but I'll be right back" said Natalia.

"Ok, see you a little later, need to sleep" said Calleigh.

"See you later princess" said Natalia and gave her a soft kiss before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

When Natalia came back a couple of hours later Calleigh were still sleeping, Natalia looked at her. She was wearing the jersey and underwear, her blonde hair was spread over her pillow, the cover got kicked of and she was holding on to Natalia's pillow tightly.

Natalia sat down next to her, gently removed her hair from her face and whispered: Calleigh are you ever going to wake up?

"Do I have to, wanna sleep" said Calleigh with her eyes still closed back facing Natalia.

"You don't have to, but really do you want to sleep all day" said Natalia a bit concerned.

"Maybe not sleep, but at least stay in bed" said Calleigh and turned to face her before she added: Where did you run of to?

"I was out shopping for breakfast since your fridge is empty and I also filled up the closet and I bought you something" she said.

"You bought me something, what?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Hang on you gotto close your eyes?" said Natalia and smiled at her.

"It isn't something naughty?" Calleigh asked.

"No, it's not" said Natalia and walked into the living room and came back.

"Ok are you ready?" she asked.

"Uh huh" said Calleigh and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Ok open them" said Natalia and handed her a box.

Calleigh opened it and found a locked inside, she turned and found that it was engraved with to my beloved princess on the back with a picture of the two of them inside, Calleigh quickly hang it around her neck and said: I love it, thank you so much beautiful.

"You're welcome" said Natalia glad she liked it.

"I'm never gonna take it of" said Calleigh and gave her a long deep kiss to thank her.

"But what about" said Natalia.

"I don't care anymore" said Calleigh, dragged her down in bed and started to kiss her hungrily.

It was Monday morning at the crime lab and Natalia was at home since she was feeling sick.

Calleigh were in the break room getting her morning coffee when she heard Eric say: So where did you run of to Friday?

"A little here a little there" said Calleigh honest, she didn't feel like sharing.

"Hang on that locket wasn't around your neck Friday, who did you get that from" said Eric.

"I prefer not to answer" she said.

"So you don't like the person you got it from then?" Eric asked.

"Of course I do" said Calleigh since she did, or she wouldn't have the locket on in the first place.

"Let me have a closer look" said Eric.

"No" she said and backed of just as Ryan entered and asked: What is going on?

"Calleigh got a locket and she won't say who gave it to her" said Eric.

"She did, when did you get it?" Ryan asked.

"Nunna your business" said Calleigh rather annoyed.

"Oh come on tell us who your new boyfriend is" said Eric.

"No, I don't see that it is any of your concern at all" she said.

"What's the big deal, it's not a criminal is it" said Eric.

"Of course not, don't be silly" said Calleigh.

"It's not Horatio is it?" Ryan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Horatio asked as he entered the room and saw Calleigh against the wall with Eric and Ryan close up to her.

"Are you dating her" said Ryan.

"Of course not" said Horatio wondering what this was all about.

"You didn't happen to give her a locket" said Eric.

"No" he replied starting to get the picture as he looked at Calleigh getting more and more frustrated.

Ryan had somehow managed to get a hold on the locket and said: To my beloved princess, how sweet.

Calleigh pushed him of before she quickly left the break room as Ryan said: Jeez what was her problem.

"Yeah what's the big deal about telling us it's not like we are going to beat up the guy" said Eric.

"The big deal is that you two idiots invaded her privacy, you shouldn't have done that and you better give her an apology, if she don't want to share that is up to her this is a crime lab not high school, and we are all adult so start acting like ones" said Horatio, grabbed a coop of coffee and went to check if Calleigh were ok.

Horatio found her in the firearms lab and said: Calleigh are you ok?

"Fine, why can't they just give me a break" said Calleigh.

"It's from Natalia isn't it" he said and looked at her.

"How?" she asked surprised that he knew.

"Just guessing since I think you would have said it if it was a guy" he said and smiled at her.

"You are not going to tell are you?" she asked.

"Of course not, I don't gossip" he said.

"Thank you" she said and gave him a hug.

"May I?" he asked.

Calleigh took it of so he could see before he handed it back and said: Never figured you for going out with a woman.

"Me neither, but you don't choose you fall in love with and I really, I mean I never felt like this before" she said and smiled as she hang the locket around her neck again.

"You both seem very happy, but can you handle when everyone finds out?" he asked.

"Have to" she said with a sigh.

"How long?" he asked.

"Almost six months" she replied thinking she should get Natalia something.

"Hmmm, that's not bad, and how are the lawsuits coming" he said.

"Ok I guess but I have work to do" she said.

"Hmmmm" he said and left.

When Calleigh came home that day she lay down in bed next to Natalia, gave her a soft kiss and said: Feeling any better?

"I am now that you are here, any news?" she asked.

"The Hardy boys were bugging me about the locket and Horatio has figured out about us, but he won't say a word" she said and stroke Natalia's check gently.

"I'm not felling good" said Natalia.

"I know honey" said Calleigh and felt her forehead and found she was running a slight fever.

"Calleigh" Natalia said.

"Uh huh" said Calleigh as she went out to find a cold towel to put on Natalia's forehead.

"Have you ever though about having children?" Natalia asked.

"Sorry what" said Calleigh confused as she just came back.

"Children" said Natalia.

"Uhm I dunno, have you?" said Calleigh honestly as she never though about it.

"To be honest I have, plan was to have with Nick actually, but you know how well that went" she said and turned her back at Calleigh as tears of sorrow over the past filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey and even more sorry that I can't give you children" said Calleigh silently wondering if maybe this wasn't a good idea even if she loved Natalia more than anything.

"Don't even think it" she heard Natalia say just like she had read her mind.

"I'm sorry, but are you thinking about children right now, or could we wait" said Calleigh.

"Not right now, I only wanted to know how you felt about it" said Natalia and faced her again.

"I would really like to have children with you when the time is right" said Calleigh and bent down to give her a soft kiss.

Natalia smiled tiredly at Calleigh said: I'll leave you so you can get some rest and get better.

"No, please stay and hold me" said Natalia.

Calleigh was just about to lay down when the doorbell rang and said: I'll be right back beautiful.

Natalia reached up to give Calleigh a long deep kiss before she let her go.

Calleigh opened the door, found Dave outside, throw her arms around him and said: Big Dave, what are you doing here?

"Checking up on my little sister, so how are you?" he asked.

"A bit tired, but other than that fine, so are Nick and Adam here to?" she asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, it's just me" he said and followed her inside.

"Just you is just fine, God I missed you" she said.

"I missed you to, so tell me what is new with you" he said as they sat down on the coach.

"Not much new, have the two lawsuit against me, one regarding evidence, the other regarding an interrogation that went wrong, other than that work" she said.

"And that locket around your neck, secret admirer?" he asked curiously.

"Not exactly" said Calleigh honest wondering how she should share the news with him.

"Can I see it" he said.

Calleigh took it of and handed it over and Dave looked at it for a second before he said: Princess.

"Uh huh" she replied.

"So who is calling you princess and when do I get to meet him?" he asked as he hadn't looked inside it since he wasn't sure she was ready to share it.

"Uhm dunno" said Calleigh and again her eyes went to the bedroom door.

"He's here isn't he" said Dave and smiled at her.

"Kinda, in bed sick" she said honestly.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" he asked just to be sure.

"No" she replied.

"Good, so tell me about this new secret love of yours then" he said.

"Uhm we've been together for almost six months, and I'm very much on love, and I know it's mutual, in fact we just discussed children before you come in, but decided to wait a little, cause I'm not ready yet" she said.

What struck Dave was the fact that she used the time we and avoided the word her which made him wonder if she in fact was seeing a guy or not so he said: That sounds wonderful, so where did you guys meet?

"At work" she said honest.

"And you haven't shared this sooner because this person isn't right, now that can't be it since then you wouldn't wear the locket and you seem happy, and you always share things like that with me, Calleigh are you afraid I won't approve" he said and looked into her emerald eyes.

"A little yes, but really I love her so much and I've never felt anything like this, I'm so happy with her big Dave and she's so good to me" said Calleigh, for the first time she felt like she could say it out loud and it felt really good to do it to.

"That's good I suppose" he said with a sigh.

"Please say you are happy for me and that you approve" she said and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry I was just a bit shocked by the thought of you being with a woman, but of course I'm happy for you and approve, I'm the least of your problems since dad is gonna kill you when he finds out" said Dave with a sigh.

"He will never approve will he" said Calleigh and looked down.

"No, he won't, so would you mind if I told the twins" he said.

"No, not at all, oh Dave what do I do" she said and looked at him.

"Are you really serious about her?" he asked.

"Yes very, in fact I think this could be it" said Calleigh and smiled.

"Then stick to her, so may I?" he asked thinking about opening the locked.

"Uh huh" she said.

He opened the locked and said: That's what I though and you're her princess cute.

Calleigh blushed a little and said: I am.

"Then what do you call her?" Dave asked curiously.

"Beautiful and honey" said Calleigh.

"You gotto do better than that" said Dave with a chuckle.

"What do you think I should call her then" she said and punched him playfully in the side.

"I dunno, I don't know her like you do" he said.

"Let's see I do really like honey though cause she's as sweet as it, but she smells like a rose and she's of course keeper of my heart and I haven't enough words to describe her" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You're really in deep aren't you" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh so deep" she said thoughtfully.

"And now she's in your bed sick" he said.

"She is my poor angel" said Calleigh.

"There you got it" said Dave and winked at her.

"Yeah I think you're right, I need to go out and get something will you join me" she said.

"Of course" he said.

"Just a moment, need to check on her" said Calleigh and went into her bedroom found Natalia sleeping and left with Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was about a week later and Natalia was in the DNA lab with Eric when he suddenly said: New earrings.

"Yes" she said looking down in the microscope. Calleigh had given her the earrings a week earlier, it was a little angel above a heart since Calleigh had told her she was her angel.

"Who are they from?" asked Eric.

"That is not for you to know" said Natalia and though of Calleigh that was home sick since she had caught what she had.

"Oh come on Natalia tell me about this guy of yours" he said.

"No, now will you quit bugging me about it" she said as it had gone on for a week.

"What is with you girls lately" he said annoyed.

"Would you please leave I need to make a phone call" said Natalia annoyed.

"So call" he said as he was working there to.

"It's private" she said.

"Then you leave" he said.

"Umf" she said left the room dialed a number and said: How are you feeling?

"Not good and I'm bored to, can't I just come to work just for a little while" said Calleigh.

"No you are staying home resting so you'll get well and that's the end of it" said Natalia in a straight tone.

"But angel" said Calleigh.

"No you are relaxing and getting better princess" said Natalia.

"Umf" said Calleigh.

"I'll try not to be late" said Natalia.

"Miss you, wish you were here in bed with me so lonely without you" said Calleigh.

"Lonely without you to princess" said Natalia.

"Are the boys giving you a hard time angel" said Calleigh.

"I can handle it, but I better get back" said Natalia.

"Yes you do" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I'll call or stop by later to check on you" said Natalia.

"Uh huh" she replied.

"Love you princess" said Natalia.

"You're with Calleigh" she suddenly heard Eric say.

"Hell" said Natalia and quickly hung up.

"She's your princess" said Eric.

"Uhm, well what happened was" said Natalia, wondering what to say.

"How long" said Eric.

"Time is so relative" said Natalia.

"Why would you, she's a woman" said Eric.

"Oh really I haven't noticed" she said.

"How why?" Eric asked.

"Just happened" said Natalia.

"Tell me this is a joke, you can't date her" said Eric.

"Never said I did" said Natalia.

"You called her princess" said Eric.

"I'm sure you have nicknames on your friends to" said Natalia.

"So are you dating her" said Eric.

"I have to go I have work" she said.

"Oh no, you are not getting away, I demand to know what's going on" he said and held her back.

"Eric, let me go" she said.

"Eric would you let her go and go back to work" he heard Horatio say in a warning tone.

"Of course" he said and let her go.

"We have a crime scene" said Horatio.

"But" said Eric.

"I suggest you leave it" said Horatio as they headed towards the Hummer.

When Natalia came home shortly after she went straight into Calleigh's bedroom and said: Sorry bout that, Eric overheard.

"My poor angel, come here" said Calleigh and Natalia lay down next to her.

Calleigh gently started to kiss her neck while she removed her top while Natalia moaned softly. Calleigh went up and gave her a kiss and said: So what did he ask?

"He asked if I were seeing you" she said.

"And what did you say" said Calleigh while she went down to her breast again.

"That I had to goooooooo since I have to wooooork ohhhhh" Natalia moaned out while she arched.

"Was that all or is there anything more I should know about" said Calleigh while she removed Natalia's pants and underwear.

"That we just kind of happened, he asked hooooow loooong and I said time is relative and ohhhhhhhhhh" she let out as Calleigh let her fingers slide into Natalia's warmth and started to slide around a little before they found her diamond and started to play with it.

"And?" Calleigh said before she continued to feed on Natalia's breast while one hand kept going on one breast harder and harder while the other continued working with her diamond.

"He asked why I would as you are a woman and I ohhhhhhh said that I ohhhhhh haven't noticed and ohhhhh he said you can't date her and I said never said I did, and then ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhh he asked bout the princess name and I said he probably had nicknames for his friends to and then he wanted to know more and ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh keep going and I said I had to work, he hold me back and Horatio came and told him to let go and they left and oh my Gooooood Calleigh, Calliiiii, Calliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" she screamed out while she was shaking beneath her in an massive orgasm.

Calleigh gave her a gentle kiss and said: That's my angel, feeling a bit better now.

"Yes, thank you, what about you, how are you feeling?" said Natalia between her heavy breaths as Calleigh lay down next to her.

"Still not feeling to great, but I had a feeling you needed that" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"I did, I really needed you, but this didn't make you worse I hope" said Natalia a bit concerned.

"No, I'm good, don't worry, but you better get back, thanks for coming by to check on me angel" said Calleigh.

"Wish I didn't have to, it's gonna be lots of talking and stuff" said Natalia with a sigh and rested her head on Calleigh's chest.

"I know" said Calleigh and gently stroke her.  
"Anything I can do for you before I leave" she said.

"Not at the moment, just don't take to long" said Calleigh before Natalia gave her a soft kiss and left again.

It was late night and Calleigh was tossing and turning in her sleep while Natalia quietly watched her.

"Calleigh" she whispered and put a hand on her naked shoulder.

"Mmmmmm" Calleigh mumbled in the far distance and kept going.

Natalia sighed and got out of bed and over to the window to try to open it a bit more since it was a hot night, but the air was standing still so it didn't help.

In the light of the moon she looked at a picture on Calleigh's nightstand, it was her family when she was younger, they were on the stairs in front of the house in Louisiana, Calleigh was on Dave's lap, Natalia guessed she was about five or six, and they looked happy.

But Natalia knew all to well that what looked like a happy memory on the picture was far from the truth, that house had not been a happy and safe house for Calleigh when she grew up.

It was filled with arguing, fighting because of her parents drinking and she knew for a fact that Calleigh and her brothers had spent many nights away from home since they didn't feel safe there.

Natalia looked at Calleigh, that now was sleeping peacefully, she was now strong and independent, but the horrors of he past still haunted her a great deal and she still by put down by her dad over and over. Natalia didn't know what kind of relationship she had with her mother as she hardly spoke of her, but she knew that Calleigh and her brothers were close and that on good days she was still her daddy's little girl.

Natalia thought of her own childhood it was more or less normal, she had grown up with her sisters Anya and Christine and her parents. There was no fighting in her house, not in front of the children at least as far as she could remember and her parents had used ever single moment that they weren't working on them.

Natalia smiled to her self when she thought of how she had told her sisters about Calleigh, at first they had been really shocked, but then they had been happy for her, she hadn't told her parents yet, but she hoped they wouldn't mind to much as she knew Calleigh would have plenty of trouble on her end.

She thought about her sisters again, she could hardly wait to introduce Calleigh to them as she knew they would probably love and adore her as much as she did. She looked at her, Calleigh let out some grunts while she turned before she kept on sleeping peacefully, in the beginning Natalia had been annoyed by the grunts, but now she didn't mind them at all, she found it a bit cute, but also kind of reassuring as she knew Calleigh was there.

Natalia crept back into bed and lay down when Calleigh crept close to her, rested her head against her shoulder as she whispered: You shouldn't stay up at night thinking honey.

"Just some things on my mind and you tossing and turning woke me up" said Natalia wit a sight.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Calleigh apologized feeling badly about it.

"Don't worry about it princess it's to hot to sleep either way" said Natalia.

"It really is, but don't think there is anything we could do about that" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"We could always stay at my place you know, I do after all have pool and better air-condition than you do" she said.

"Sounds very tempting right now, but what about my gun locker" said Calleigh

"Can't you just use mine for a little while, really princess it's to hot here" said Natalia.

"Well, ok, let me just grab some things then we can go" said Calleigh and got out of bed.

It was the next morning and Calleigh was still not feeling great as she was laying in Natalia's bed just resting.

Natalia had just showered and gotten ready for work and was now looking at Calleigh, she was on her belly, her head was resting in her hands, her blonde hair was flowing down her back. Natalia smiled by the sight of her and said: Have you any idea how beautiful you are.

"I do since you are telling me all the time" said Calleigh and smiled lazily at her.

"But you are princess I could just look at you all day and not get tired of it" said Natalia.

Calleigh blushed and replied: I would say the same about you, oh Natalia couldn't you just stay home with me instead of working, just this once.

"Then who would put the criminals away, those lazy boys" said Natalia.

"I don't think the world would end just because you wanted to spend one day in bed with me just come here angel" said Calleigh and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Natalia walked over, sat down next to her and said: You know I can't or should.

But before she could say anything further Calleigh had dragged her down in bed and given her a long deep kiss.

"Mmmmmmm" Natalia let out as Calleigh got on top and gave her and even longer and deeper kiss before she just lay on top of her caressing her checks and hair gently while she looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"Princess really" Natalia started when Calleigh closed her mouth with another deep kiss before she slid down so her head could rest beneath Natalia's before she closed her eyes.

"Princess" said Natalia, but it sounded more like a whisper, but there was no replay all she could hear was Calleigh's soft breaths and she knew that not only had Calleigh fallen a sleep again, but she couldn't get anywhere before she woke up so she did the only thing she could do closed her eyes again and drifted of.

Natalia got woken about one hour later by her phone ringing, so she somehow managed to get it out of her pocket and said: Boa Vista hello.

"Nat where the hell are you, you were supposed to meet me at the crime scene forty five minutes ago" said Eric annoyed in the other end.

"I'm a little occupied be there in like ten minutes sorry" said Natalia tiredly while she looked at Calleigh still sleeping heavily on top of her.

"Would you for Christ stop licking Calleigh and get your as over here now" said Eric.

"Eric would you grow up, as a matter a fact she's really sick and sound a sleep and if you ever talk like that again I'll make you pay" Natalia snarled into the phone.

"So if she's sleeping then why aren't you here" said Eric with a spiteful tone.

"That is nunna you business and the longer you talk to me the longer it will take to get me there" she said.

"Oh so you are doing her" said Eric.

"Damn you Eric Delko" she snarled and hung up the phone before she let out a huff.

Natalia pushed Calleigh of hardly and let out another huff before she headed for the door when she hear Calleigh said: Did you have to push me of like that, you could have done it a bit more gentle angel.

"UMF" Natalia snarled at her still annoyed at Eric.

Calleigh looked surprised at her got out of bed, walked over to her and said: Easy angel.

"But Calleigh he was real rude" said Natalia still annoyed as Calleigh took Natalia's hands in her own and stroke them gently to calm her.

"I know I heard most of it and I would have moved of you hadn't pushed me of so fastly" she said and let her one hand break free to stroke Natalia's check gently.

"And I bet he will be even worse when I get there" she said with frustrated sigh.

"You know it wouldn't be easy" said Calleigh calmly and dragged her a bit closer.

"I never though loving you would be this hard, I mean not loving you, but having the others find out" she said, walked over and sat down on the bed and let her head rest against Calleigh while Calleigh gently let her hand caress her back.

"I know my angel, and I'm really sorry I'm not feeling up for working so we can deal with it together" said Calleigh with a sight and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't know if it would made much of a difference really" said Natalia and got up to leave when Calleigh said: I love you know that right.

"I do, I'll try to check on you later, but if I can't I promise I'll be home early" said Natalia and gave her one last long deep kiss before she left.

When Natalia arrived at the crime scene she didn't say one word to Eric, they just collected the evidence and took the photos before they went back to the lab to process it.

When they came back to the lab Natalia quickly went down to the firearms lab to process a knife with blood on she had collected at the crime scene.

Eric went into DNA to process some of his evidence when Valera came inside and asked: Have you seen Natalia anywhere.

"She's probably down in the firearms lab calling Calleigh to have phone sex with her" said Eric annoyed.

"Eric what the hell is wrong with you" said Valera.

"What she choose to do with Calleigh on her own time is nunna my business, but when she comes into work late because it, it is" he snarled.

"Bet you wouldn't say the same if she was dating a guy, you're only mad because you are jealous that she is with Calleigh and you aren't" said Natalia.

"Don't be ridicules do you think I have any interest in being with a cheap tramp like her" said Eric angrily.

"Eric enough" he suddenly heard Horatio say.

"But it's true, she slept with all the men around and now she's moving over to the woman" said Eric.

"My office now" said Horatio in a firm tone.

"But" said Eric.

"Do you really want to cross me" said Horatio.

Eric sighed and headed upstairs while Horatio looked at Valera and asked: Do you know where Miss Boa Vista is?

"Firearms and the way Eric has been behaving the last days I can't say I blame her" said Valera.

"Hmmmm" he said and went up to his office to talk to Eric.

"Eric I'm very disappointed with your behavior" said Horatio.

"Me" he said shocked.

"Yes you, your behavior first towards Calleigh and then Natalia is not acceptable what they choose to do when they are of duty has nothing to do with you and how you feel about it should not inflict work, is that understood" said Horatio angrily.

"But Horatio Calleigh has been with every guy around don't you find it odd that she suddenly dates Natalia and the other way around, don't you have any opinions about it" said Eric.

"If so I keep them to my self whether I approve or not have nothing to do with work, so are you going to behave or do I have to suspend you" said Horatio.

"I will, sorry H I guess my emotions to overhand" he said.

"As long as it doesn't happen again and may I suggest you apologize to Natalia as I have a feeling you have stepped over the line with her" said Horatio.

"I shall think about it, may I be excused" said Eric.

"You may" said Horatio and Eric left his office to get back to work.

It was about lunchtime and Natalia was still frustrated over Eric when she suddenly heard Calleigh said: You look trouble my love.

"I am and what are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay in bed to get better" said Natalia.

"I'll leave there is just a thing I have to do, close your eyes" she said.

"What are you upto" said Natalia.

"Just close them" said Calleigh.

Natalia closed them and Calleigh quickly sat down between her legs and removed her pants and underwear before she let her tongue find it's way towards Natalia's diamond.

"Calleigh what are you doing, we're at work someone can see" said Natalia.

"Just relax, you taste so good" said Calleigh and let her tongue go a bit further in to try to get into Natalia's debt.

"Ohhhhh, ohhhhhh, Calliiiiii" Natalia let out as she pushed Calleigh's head closer when she heard Eric say: Natalia do you have a moment.

"Yeeees" she said and swallowed hard as Calleigh got further under the desk and Natalia let her chair go closer so Calleigh wouldn't get caught while she kept going on Natalia's diamond.

Natalia let her hand push Calleigh's head even further towards her self while Eric looked at her and asked: Are you ok?

"What do you want?" Natalia asked trying to control her self.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been behaving, I had no right to act like I did and I'm really sorry" said Eric.

"Apology accepted" said Natalia as she slid a bit further down in the chair so she got closer to Calleigh. Calleigh looked at Natalia's red flesh and erected clit that was offered to her and started to feed even more hungry on her than before. She drank Natalias juices while her tongue tried to get even further into her to pleasure Natalia even more as Calleigh knew she would soon reach her climax.

"So are we good" said Eric just to make sure.

"We're good, I'll show you what I found a bit later, just gotto finish up" said Natalia holding back a scream of pleasure.

"Ok, see you upstairs" said Eric and left.

Natalia couldn't hold back any longer and climaxed while her whole body was shaking while she screamed out in ecstasy.

When she had finally calmed down, got her pants back on and Calleigh had come up from the table she said: Thank you princess.

"You are welcome angel, so are you feeling better than when I came in" said Calleigh.

"Oh yes, how can you always sense when I need this things and pleasure me in every way that you do?" Natalia asked satisfied.

"I know you and I can sense when you need me, but I'm not feeling good so I better head back to bed, don't take to long" said Calleigh.

"I won't promise and again thanks" said Natalia and gave Calleigh a kiss before she left her to her work.

Calleigh was in bed she felt horrible and knew she never should have went down to the lab, but she also knew she had to cheer up Natalia a little since Eric had been so horrible to her.

Calleigh knew long ago that this day would come, the day where everyone found out, the day people would judge them for being together, the day people would start to talk about them behind their back.

And even though she had heard Eric say he was sorry when she was under the table in her firearms lab she had a feeling this wasn't the end of it for her part since she had dated him and it was at that point she had really started to see Natalia and started to fall for her.

Sure Eric was a sweet boy, but she had never managed to figure out if that was the only reason she was with him or if it was something more to it than that. It suddenly dawned to Calleigh that that was al he really was, a sweet boy, Eric was more of the boy next door that you only were with because you know he love you and you didn't had to be so lonely at night, she knew she would never have deep feelings for him, and that was also why she broke it of, she also knew that she in fact had broken his heart by doing so. But she couldn't live on a lie, it would be wrong, not only for him, but for her self to.

And it was then, at the time she figured she had to dump Eric she saw Natalia, sweet, funny, sexy Natalia, that always had been so kind to her, and she at that moment knew she had more than friendly feelings for her and that she had to have her.

Not in a possessive way like Hagen wanted her, but in a affectionate way like the way it is when you fall madly in love, because that was what happen to her, she had fell madly in love and dived into it and never stopped falling, and it was also then she had started going after her.

She didn't know at that point if Natalia in fact felt the same way, but she knew she had to go for it or she would regret it forever, but luckily for her it turned out that Natalia did in fact feel the same way and the way Natalia treated her and was with her it was like nothing she ever experienced before it was the most thrilling and wonderful thing in the world and she loved every minute, every second of it and she knew Natalia felt like that to.

Calleigh hogged Natalia's pillow since it smelled like her and it made her feel like she was somewhat close to her even if she wasn't there and that was just what she needed to right then as she fell a sleep dreaming of her.

The clock was 5PM at the crime lab and Horatio was as always working overtime when his eyes wandered over an old picture of Calleigh, his bulletgirl.

Only she wasn't his anymore, in fact she had never been his as he had never been bold enough to make a move since they worked together, and now that she was with Natalia, the dream was forever lost.

Calleigh and Natalia, he though about it for a second, even thought he found it a bit weird that Calleigh had chosen to be with a woman and not a man, but then again she had seemed happier lately and so had Natalia so it couldn't be a bad thing.

He got interrupted by Alexx knocking on the door and say: Your x-rays.

"Oh that you Alexx so I take it you are done for the day" he said and smiled at her as he took the pictures.

"I am, what about you?" she replied.

"Not yet" he said with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" she asked concerned as he seemed troubled.

"Not really no, but yet I can't seem to get used to the idea of Calleigh and Natalia as a couple" he said.

"Sorry what?" she replied a bit shocked.

"Calleigh and Natalia, they are a couple, for about a half year now" he said.

"Really and I though they both liked men" she said a bit surprised.

"So did I, but clearly I was wrong" he said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure about this" said Alexx.

"Yes, the locket around Calleigh's neck says it all" he said.

"So they are serious to" said Alexx.

"Has to be since according to Calleigh they have been a couple for six months how I could have missed that is beyond me" he said.

"Well I kinda suspected something even thought I am a bit shocked, so how are you about this" said Alexx since she had noticed that Calleigh and Natalia had seem somewhat more than friends lately.

"I'm ok why wouldn't I be" he said.

"Because I think you like Calleigh a bit more than you will admit" said Alexx wisely.

"As long as she is happy and I know for a fact that she is" he said.

Alexx nodded and said: I better leave.

"Hmmm" he said looking down at his papers while she left again.

After working for a bit longer Horatio found that is was time to go home, not that he saw the point as home was a lonely place, but he still felt he couldn't be at the lab all day and night either, so he headed for the parking lot and his car.

He was about to open the car door when he spotted Natalia's car and found it best to go in and check if she was ok just in case.

Horatio walked into the firearms lab and saw her sleeping on the desk next to her computer, she looked so peaceful, then his eyes slid over to the computer screen of Natalia's laptop where he saw pictures of her and Calleigh bounce over as a screen saver.

Pictures of the woman he wanted with the love of her life, they looked so happy and so satisfied with each other and it once again reminded him of the fact that while they went home to each other he went home alone.

Even his ex Julia was happy with someone else, someone he hated, but still, in a moment of weakness he picked up the phone, dialed a number and said: Is it ok if I come over tonight.

The sound of his voice woke Natalia, she looked confused at him, then the clock and quickly started to pack of her things before she asked: Do you need me?

"No was just checking if you were ok as your car was still on the lot" he said.

"I'm fine, but late, so I gotto run see you tomorrow H" she said and run out as a woman's voice at the end of the line said: Of course, I'm gonna be home all night.

"Ok see you in not to long" he said before he hung up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It was the next morning and Calleigh woke Natalia up with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmm" Natalia let out still half a sleep.

"Morning Angel" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Morning Princess" said Natalia and smiled back.

"Thanks for last night" said Calleigh and gave her another soft kiss.

"You're welcome princess, so are you feeling any better" said Natalia.

"Feeling very much better, in fact I think I can get back to work today" said Calleigh and stretched a little.

"That's good news" said Natalia and kissed her neck playfully.

"Ohhh first last night and again this morning, you sure are playful angel ohhhhh" Calleigh let out.

"Feeling badly for coming home late and you sure are wet" said Natalia as her hand gently feeling Calleigh's warmth and her fingers gently was searching to penetrate her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, you know you didn't come home that late and I have already forgiven you and ohhhhhhhhhhh that's it right there" Calleigh moaned as Natalia were both biting her breast and getting further inside her.

"I know, but is it so bad that I want to pleasure my princess" Natalia said and went up for a long deep kiss before she let her tongue find it's way down to her diamond to play with it as Calleigh arched like crazy and screamed out even louder until she cum and lay on the bed shaking and breathing heavily.

Natalia gently let her head rest on Calleigh's belly that still was going fastly up and down along with Calleigh's heavy breast. Natalia smiled up at her wondering how long it would take for Calleigh to really wanting a baby.

Calleigh smiled down at Natalia she knew what she was thinking, but she just didn't feel she was there yet for some reason, even though she wanted to have children, she though the though again, she wanted to have children, that must have been the first time she was ok with the idea.

And she also suspected that Natalia wanted her to carry it, that would be a big change, as Calleigh watched her Natalia had slowly closed her eyes, her chest was moving slowly up and down so Calleigh knew she had most likely fall a sleep again.

Calleigh let out a sigh, she figured she could stay like this with Natalia forever, it was just right, she wanted to marry her, have children with her and just be with her in every way possible.

Calleigh gently stoke Natalia's hair and said: Natalia honey, you can't sleep now we have to get to work.

"Just one more minute, I'm tired" she said with a sigh.

"You know we have to get up" said Calleigh, her tone was a little firmer this time.

"Ok, ok" said Natalia and got up and headed for the bathroom while Calleigh quickly followed.

Horatio woke up slowly and looked around at his surroundings and quickly remembered where he was, Yelina's bedroom.

She was sound a sleep next to him and he couldn't blame her since they had kept it going all night.

Horatio sighed, how could he let it come to this, it was just wrong, he felt like a filthy rat being in bed with her, to have done the things he had done all nigh, to not have been able to control him self.

He felt sick, really sick, like he had to throw up, as tears of guilt and regret filled his eyes Yelina woke up and said: Horatio what is wrong?

"This, I shouldn't have done what I did, this is just I can't be here, I shouldn't be here, not when I love someone else" he cried.

"What?" she said shocked.

"I love someone else, but she's taken and it was a mistake to even come here, I have to go" he said.

"You just used me" she said as her jaw was dropping shocked that he could do that.

"Not exactly, well maybe, I dunno" he said and quickly got up and got dressed and headed for work while she just looked empty out in the air after him feeling used in every way possible.

"Hey Horatio" said Calleigh happily once he came into work.

"Hey, so you are feeling better" he said.

"Yeah Natalia have been nurturing me back to health haven't you angel" she said and smiled to Natalia that was in the DNA lab.

"I did my best" said Natalia and smiled back.

"Hang on you smell like ladies perfume, have you got a girlfriend" said Calleigh suddenly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Horatio.

"Oh come on who is she?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Noone" said Horatio.

"You slept with Yelina" said Calleigh suddenly without really thinking.

"I did no such thing" said Horatio wondering what made her jump to that conclusion.

"Please tell me you didn't just use her" said Calleigh.

"First of all I didn't sleep with her and secondly I don't see how that is any of your concern" he said.

"You used her, how could you do that, she's your sister in law" said Calleigh shocked that he could do tat.

"Hey you seem to sleep with whomever you want so why can't I" he said annoyed.

"Difference is I loved everyone, you're just using her" she said.

"Oh really, so you loved Eric" said Horatio.

"At that time I did" she said, but know all to well it was a lie.

"I find that hard to believe" he said in a spiteful tone.

"Well it wouldn't really be any of your concern now would it" she said.

"And this is not yours either, so leave it alone you stupid woman" he said.

"Excuse me what" she said shocked.

"You heard me" he said thinking "Stop it stop it now".

"This isn't you Horatio, why are you acting like this" she said calmly.

"You would never understand and now it's all to late" he said with a sigh and went up to his office.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked that just come inside.

"He apparently slept with Yelina for no reason at all and he's not acting like him self either" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You ok princess" said Natalia who had come out and put a hand on hers.

"I'm good, but I don't think he is" she said.

"Hang on, are you two?" Ryan stopped wondering how he had missed to see this before.

"We are" said Calleigh and nudged Natalia a little with her head.

"Wow that's just wow" said Ryan.

"I know, but really don't understand what he meant by what he just said" said Calleigh.

"He loves you everyone knows that" said Ryan.

"Sorry" said Calleigh shocked.

"Yeah old H has liked you at least for as long as I worked here" said Ryan.

"Then why didn't he ever say anything" said Calleigh.

"No idea, but does it matter does that change anything" said Natalia a little afraid that it would.

"No, not at all, I love you more than anything and nothing can change that" said Calleigh and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You sure" said Natalia.

"Of course I am, you wonderful woman, now get back to work" said Calleigh and slapped her on the rear end.

"Ouch that hurts" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Not likely, but really no more joking" said Calleigh in a firm tone and headed to the firearms lab.

"So I guess she's the boss" said Ryan.

"Not always, but don't you have a crime scene" said Natalia.

"I do, so see you later, oh and you two wouldn't be interested in a threesome" said Ryan.

"No, now go" said Natalia and shook her head while he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

6 Months Later

"So how do we do it?" Horatio asked and looked at Calleigh.

"What do you mean how do we do it, it's sex not brain surgery" she said, she and Natalia had been talking about children for months and decided it was time. The next step was of course to find one that suited them both, so they had after a long line of debating landed on Horatio and now he and Calleigh was a his place to perform the deed.

"I mean when you carry the kid and such, am I gonna be involved? And if this doesn't go through the first time do I have to do it again" he said a bit curious of how it would actually work for his part.

"We will raise the baby and you will not be involved in the process at all, all I need is your sperm" she said, as she didn't want him around the baby since if he in fact still had feelings for her it would complicate things.

"But what if the baby asks for his father growing up, what will you tell him or her" said Horatio shocked that she could be so cold about it like it was a business transaction nothing more.

"I will tell him he has no father, but two mothers, now can we get this over with" she said.

"How can you be so cold about this?" he asked.

"Well I have to now don't I since I want a child with Natalia and I can't very well can't produce one on our own and it pains me so that you can't even imagine it, and I could have used a sperm bank, but I don't like the idea of it so well can we just do it" she said.

"You don't want to do it do you" he said with a sigh.

"Not really no, but I know I have to, so will you please be as gentle as you can?" she asked.

"I will" he said and let his lips gently lock with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Natalia was outta town on a course, but she of course knew what would happen when she was gone, the plan was that Calleigh and Horatio would spend the day together and then she would come home to Calleigh and meet her there.

At the moment Natalia was driving home to Calleigh, she saw her car out in the regular parking lot. Natalia sighed at least that meant they were done, but she still wondered what shape Calleigh were in so she quickly ran upstairs to find her.

Already in the hallway she could feel something was wrong, even if she didn't know what it was, even if her jacket hung neatly and the shoes were neatly placed to, yet she could feel something was wrong so she yelled: Calleigh, princess, are you ok?

No answer, it was then she heard the sad whimpering that came from the bedroom that was further down the hall, as she quickly walked towards it she was filled with fear of what she would find inside. Her heart was pounding like crazy as she opened the bedroom door, she got even more terrified when she couldn't see Calleigh at once, she only heard her sad whimpers from behind the massive gun locker.

Natalia walked passed the bed to get to it and found Calleigh curled up in the corner hiding like a scared animal. Natalia sat down opposite her and Calleigh quickly came over to her and settled in her arms while she cried softly.

"Princess" said Natalia calmly.

"Hurts, hurts all over" Calleigh whimpered.

"What did he do?" Natalia asked shocked that Horatio would hurt her in any way.

"He, he, he, he started out real gently and then he turned into this beast and he hurt me real bad, I feel really dirty Natalia, hurts deep inside" said Calleigh as she got even closer to Natalia to feel more protected.

"My poor princess, can you wait here just for a while" said Natalia.

"No don't leave me, please don't leave me" Calleigh begged and hold on to her hardly.

"I'm not going to leave you, just gonna go into the living room and make a call ok" said Natalia.

"No don't leave me" Calleigh begged again, she was terrified.

"Ok, easy, easy, I won't" said Natalia knowing she wouldn't get anywhere.

Calleigh continued whimpering in her arms for a long while before she drifted of to sleep and Natalia carried her over to the bed before she walked out to the living room to make the call not to wake up Calleigh.

"Eric can you please stay with Calleigh while she's sleeping just for half an hour or so, I need to go over and beat the crap outta that bastard Horatio" Natalia snarled into the phone.

"What?" Eric asked confused.

"Just get here ok" said Natalia.

Eric was there just a second later still very much confused, but he didn't exactly stop Natalia to ask her what happened as she looked furious running out the door.

Natalia didn't even bother to ring Horatio's door bell, she just walked straight in, found him and said: You bastard how could you do that to her.

"Miss Boa Vista" he said and looked at her.

"You raped her, she came to you for help and you raped her, what kind of a man are you? I could have shoot you right now but you are not even worthy a bullet" she said as tears of anger fell from her eyes.

"Have you any idea what you did" he said and looked at her.

"What the hell are you talking about" she said angry and confused as she reached for her gun and pointed it at him.

Horatio reached for his and pointed at her and said: You first take her from me and then offer her to me what did you expect me to do.

"I never took her from you, she was never yours in the first place" she said still pointing her gun at him, she knew she could fire before he could even think about doing the same thing, Calleigh had thought her well.

"She said you had been together for six months right" said Horatio.

"Yes" said Natalia.

"If I can count correctly she was with Eric before you" he said.

"Yes what has that to do with you" said Natalia.

"If you hadn't come to cross her ways she would have been mine" he said.

"That would have never happened, you could have made your move between Eric and Jake if you wanted to do so, you know how vulnerable she was then" said Natalia.

"So could you" he said.

"I didn't feel anything for her at that point" said Natalia.

"Do you expect me to believe that the two of you fell in love just like that" he said.

"We did" she said.

"But still what you did, you went too far" he said.

"Me, you raped her, you could have done it gently the whole way, not act like a beast" she snarled as she moved a step closer.

"Why did you pick me in the first place, you know I love her" he said.

"That was why I though you would never hurt her" she said.

"Then you though wrong" he said.

"I did, and you spoiled it, you will never come near her again, and if this should result in a child you can forget to come near it" said Natalia.

"You can't do that, that kid is half mine" he said.

"Well if you played by the rules I would have let you see it" said Natalia.

"No because Calleigh said she wouldn't let me see it" he said.

"We are two" she said.

"I though..." he said.

"God you are stupid, she didn't want you to do that in the first place, but she loves me higher than you can ever imagine and I her, she would have done anything to give me a baby, and I one to her actually, and then you silly man go and wreck her like that" said Natalia.

"Natalia I am sorry, I really didn't mean to do that, I just snapped" he said and sat down.

"You didn't only snap you scared the crap outta her" said Natalia.

"You think there is anything I can do to make it up to her" he said.

"Not at the present point" she said honest.

"Oh dear Lord what have I done" he said and walked over to the window.

"You messed up, I have to get back to her in case she wakes up" said Natalia.

"You're not gonna beat me" he said surprised.

"No because I'm the bigger man" she said.

"Will you tell her I'm sorry" he said.

"No, you can tell her that if she ever want to speak to you again" said Natalia and left.

It was late nigh when Natalia woke up by Calleigh saying: Natalia are you still awake.

"Half way, what is it princess" said Natalia and turned towards her.

"It's I don't wanna do it with Horatio anymore, not when he's like that" she said.

"Don't worry I would never ask you to do it either, I was thinking maybe I could try with Ryan" said Natalia.

"Would you really do that, I mean you really wanted me to be and I wanted to, but I never though he would, it really hurts" she cried since she was hurting all over.

"Come here princess, I'll protect you" said Natalia and Calleigh crept closer and buried her self in her chest.

"I'll ask Ryan at work tomorrow" said Natalia with a yawn.

"You sure" said Calleigh.

"Yes I am and hopefully he won't be such a beast like Horatio" said Natalia and kissed the top of Calleigh's head.

"You make me feel" was all Calleigh managed to say before she drifted of.

"I love you to" Natalia though before she tightened her grip on Calleigh so she hold her closer before she to drifted of.

When they came into work the next day Eric looked at them, you could tell something had happened before they came in as Calleigh seemed scared since she was holding onto Natalia tightly as she was afraid to let her go for some reason.

At that moment Horatio came in and it Calleigh practically backed away into the wall like she was terrified of him as he walked pass her while Natalia looked angrily at him. He tried to get closer to Calleigh, but Natalia was in his way as Calleigh was shivering in fear so he sighed and walked up to his office.

"I don't want him near me anymore" he head Calleigh say to Natalia.

"What the hell" he though and walked over to Natalia as Calleigh walked over to the firearms lab.

"What is going on?" Eric asked.

"I rather not talk about it, but have you seen Ryan?" she replied.

"Break room" said Eric wondering what happened with Calleigh and what Natalia wanted with Ryan.

"Thanks talk to you later and make sure Horatio don't come near Calleigh" she said and headed for the break room while he looked confused after her.

"Ryan do you have a moment" said Natalia when she found him in the break room.

"Sure Nat what can I do for you" he said.

"You know that Calleigh and I want children right" she said.

"Yes, well no, but I assumed as much, why?" he replied a bit confused.

"Well the plan was to have Horatio as sperm donor, so Calleigh was going over to take care of things yesterday, only well it didn't go well and now we need another in case that didn't fold through is there any chance at all you would consider doing it" she said looking hopefully at him.

"You mean having sex with you or is it her or both?" he asked a bit confused.

"It would be me" she said.

"And my part after that?" he asked.

"Do you want any part after that?" she asked back.

"If there were to be a kid of it I would surly like some part, it would after all be mine, if you don't mind there is" he said as that was the way he felt.

"I'm sure we could arrange something, but he or she would be our main responsibility" said Natalia.

"Of course" he said.

"So will you do it, I know it's a big favor to ask" she said hoping he would say yes.

"Would you mind if I though about this just for a little while, I mean I know my part is little, but still if this folds through this child is in a way half mine" he said.

"Of course, but don't wait to long to let me know as we want to know as soon as possible" she said.

"Of course, I'll let you know in two days at the latest" he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks Ryan" she said when he heard someone say: EHM

Natalia turned, saw right into Rick Stetler's eyes, swallowed hard and said: Hello Rick.

"Miss Boa Vista, Mister Wolfe, so did I got it correct that you asked him to be father of your and Miss Duquesne children, because if so that is highly against any rule" said Rick with an evil grin.

Natalia twisted a little not knowing what to say looking lost at Ryan who said: It's an of duty matter.

"Then why discuss it here" said Rick.

"You know places are so relative" said Ryan.

"But you are having a relationship with Miss Duquesne" said Rick and looked at Natalia.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with our work as we keep it straightly of duty" said Natalia calmly.

"A relationship is a relationship and you know you are not allowed to have one as long as you work together" he said.

"Umf" said Natalia annoyed.

"One of you will have to move shifts" he said.

"You can't do that, not now because" she started, but stopped.

"Because" he said enjoying him self.

"Nothing, may I talk to her regarding it deciding who switch shifts" said Natalia.

"You may, but since Ryan seems to be involved to I suggest two change shift and one lab" he said.

"You can't do that, really" said Ryan.

"I can, but since you seem less involved my suggestion is one of the lady's change lab and you just change shift, I want to know who does what by the end of the day to approve" he said and left while Natalia went to find Calleigh knowing at this point this was the worst thing that could happen to them.

"But I don't wanna be separated from you, I, I, I" Calleigh fell apart in Natalia's arms a few minutes later in the firearms lab.

"Easy princess, I know you don't wanto, but we still have to" said Natalia calmly as she held her closely.

"But I don't wanna be without you, not now, what if he tries anything again" Calleigh cried softly as she buried her head in Natalia's chest.

"That is why I think it's best if you switch lab's just for a little while to it cools down, I can't have the risk of him trying anything when I can's protect you" said Natalia.

"But then I won't getto see you and where?" said Calleigh looking up into her brown eyes.

"I was thinking New York, then you could stay at either Stella or Lindsay's place if you are ok with it that is" said Natalia.

"I'm ok with it, but if this goes on for long promise to visit" said Calleigh.

"Of course I will princess, and you have to try to get back to, oh and Ryan said he would think about you know" said Natalia and removed some hairs that had fallen down in Calleigh's face.

"I will and he did that's wonderful" said Calleigh and kissed her happily.

"Is it ok I interrupt" they suddenly heard Ryan say.

"Of course, hey Ryan" said Calleigh and smiled at him thought her tears.

"I was wondering what we are going to do with the shifts" he said.

"Calleigh is going to switch labs so she's going to New York, so do you want night or day" said Natalia.

"I rather have day if you don't mind" he said and looked at Calleigh, she looked completely crushed, it was then in a blink of a second her made the decision and added: I'll do it.

"Really you will" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, so maybe you can have a pregnant girl to come home to" he said.

"You're just wonderful" said Calleigh and gave him a peck on the check.

"Easy there, so shall we find Rick the dick and tell him what we have decided" said Ryan.

"Yes, I would leave as soon as possible if I first have to leave, no offense angel" said Calleigh.

"Non taken I know how you are" she said and gave her a peck on the check before they went to find Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

One week later.

Text: Calleigh are you ok I haven't heard from you in four days, you haven't found someone else have you? I really miss you. Natalia. End Text.

Text: My darling angel. Really sorry, just been really bizzy with work and getting used to the routines here. And Ipromised myself and you I'd never forget you or love any girl more than you and now I am keeping to it so don't worry. I would never fall for someone else I love you to much and I miss you to. So what is new on your end. Calleigh. End Text.

Text: Just fine, or rather busy as the dayshift now are missing two csi's and Horatio is really pissed at Rick, they are arguing all the time, if I hadn't know any better I'd say they are hot for each other. Those two really need to get laid to get some tension of so we can get some piece here. End Text.

Text: Horatio and Rick hahahaha, I don't see that happening, what they both need is a girl. Do you know if Horatio ever went further with Yelina. End Text.

Text: Yeah I know was only joking, hardly doubt it as she's mighty pissed at him these days. Oh here's some gossip Julia and her hubby is having some trouble and Kyle is staying more at the lab and Horatio's. And Eric seems annoyed that Ryan and I are spending so much time together. End Text.

Text: Really Julia is available hmmmm. Really he is can't say I'm surprised, so how is that going. End Text.

Text: Good, he's very generous and such so it shouldn't take long I hope. End Text.

Text: Good, but I have to go lunch break is over talk to you later. End Text.

Some moments later Calleigh were sitting by her laptop, she was supposed to be working, but instead she was looking at a picture at Natalia wondering how long it be before she saw her again when she heard Mac say: You really miss her don't you?

"I do, wouldn't you miss your girlfriend if you two were forced to be separated" said Calleigh.

"I would, so when are you seeing her next?" he asked, he felt kind of bad about the situation she was in.

"Dunno, we both are pretty busy with work" said Calleigh with a sigh and looked down.

"So how serious are you guys?" he asked.

"We are trying to have a baby so pretty serious" she replied.

"You are trying to have a baby and you can't be together now that is just wrong" said Mac.

"I know, but wouldn't help much if I were there though as I can't get her pregnant" said Calleigh.

"But still you should be there" said Mac since he though so.

"I know, but I can't at the moment, so what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Do you have the results on that knife" he said.

"Here" she said and handed him the paper, he took one last look at her before he went back to his office.

It was midnight and Natalia was sitting in her firearms lab looking at some cases when her phone rang, she at once saw it was Calleigh and said: Hey princess.

But all she heard in the other end was soft sobs so she said: Everything ok over there?

"Miiiiss yooou" Calleigh cried softly.

Natalia wondered what had happened to the though, strong bulletgirl she used to know, it seemed like Horatio had cracked her down completely, Natalia of course knew about all the horrors from her past both at work and personal that she had overcome with help from her self and others, but now it was like she just couldn't take it anymore and finally let her self show emotions instead of bottle them up inside.

"I know, I miss you to princess" said Natalia.

"I'm sorry, I dunno why I'm acting like this, it's just silly" said Calleigh, she had finally managed to get her self together.

"Never been in love like this have you" said Natalia.

"No, and it confuses me" she said.

"I know it does, and you are not acting silly" said Natalia.

"I'm tired" said Calleigh.

"I know so are you coming back anytime soon?" Natalia asked.

"Don't have time, what about you?" she replied.

"Same problem" said Natalia.

"Hopeless, well have to go back to the crime scene so I'll talk to you later" said Natalia and hung up.

A few days later Calleigh was eating lunch with Lindsay and Stella at a café on the way back from the crime scene, Stella looked at Calleigh, she was starting to look really tired so she asked: Are you sleeping at all?

"No, she's not" said Lindsay as Calleigh were staying with her.

"You have to sleep" said Stella in a concerned tone.

"Can't sleep without Natalia, don't feel safe and at peace" said Calleigh honestly.

"But really you need to sleep because if you go on like this you will end with a breakdown" said Lindsay.

"Don't you think I know that" she said frustrated.

"Speaking of Natalia how the heck is that lab working when you are here and she's on night?" asked Stella.

"It's falling apart, I bet my beloved firearms lab is a mess and it's all Horatio's and Rick's fault" she said annoyed about how her lab now would look like.

"Yeah men can't do anything right" said Lindsey, she was still frustrated about how Danny had cheated on her way back.

"Hopeless, but still we need them" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Yes, I think I heard Mac mention that you and Natalia were trying to have a baby" said Stella.

"Yes we really want one, the plan was that I was going to get pregnant, but there were complications so Natalia is now trying to get pregnant with Ryan" said Calleigh.

"Since you are talking about babies are the two of you engaged to be married?" Stella asked curiously.

"Not yet, but hopefully we soon will be" said Calleigh.

"So you are going to ask her" said Lindsay excited.

"When time is right I will" Calleigh said thoughtfully as she took another bite of her sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

One Month Later.

Natalia was pissed, really pissed, she had hardly talked to Calleigh the last week at all as they both were bizzy and she was starting to miss her even more than before.

In addition to this she was feeling really sick, so she was now at the toilet pjuking her guts out for the second time this morning.

She got done and said "Umf". This was not how she pictured it would be, she felt lost, alone and abandoned, even if she was back on days she wanted Calleigh there to, she didn't want to be alone and confused and sick.

Natalia went back to the firearms lab and suddenly saw an evolutes with evidence tape on that wasn't there before, she looked at the writings it was Calleigh's and she wondered how it had gotten there, confused she opened it to see what it was in case it was some old evidence that was related to one of her new cases.

Natalia held it upside down to get what was inside out and gasped when she saw a brand new ring in white gold with a little diamond on. It was just perfect, like the ring she always wanted and a tear fell from her eye in pure happiness.

At that moment Calleigh walked up in front of her and knelt down on the floor and said: Natalia angel would you marry me.

"You came back when" said Natalia shocked.

"An hour ago, so what is it then?" said Calleigh smiling up at her.

"Yes of course I will, it's the most beautiful ring that ever was" said Natalia and put it on her finger.

"I surly hope so, had it special made" said Calleigh.

"You did, I love it and you so much" said Natalia and kissed her happily.

"So how is my angel?" Calleigh asked concerned as she saw her tired eyes.

"Tired and sick since I am pregnant and I want you here" she said.

"You are that is wonderful" said Calleigh and kissed her excitedly.

"Easy there princess we're at work" said Natalia.

"Sorry but I missed kissing you and I got some news to" said Calleigh still excited.

"Really what?" Natalia replied.

"I'm pregnant to" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"You are you mean we are going to have two little Duquesne's" said Natalia as tears were falling from her eyes as she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Or Boa Vista's" said Calleigh.  
"I'm so extremely happy right now" said Natalia and kissed her again, only this time longer and deeper until she had to stop for air.

"You better stop since you're making me randy" said Calleigh under her breath.

"I better show you my gratitude then" said Natalia and dragged her into the gun valut before she closed the door behind them.

"Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhh" Calleigh let out as Natalia once again started to suckle on her breasts, her body was arched a little over the floor in the gun valut and Natalia was on top of her with one hand inside of her going further and further in while the other was rubbing her breast harder and harder as she was almost chocking on her other breast.

But then Natalia suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked up into Calleigh's eyes for a second, Calleigh was breathing heavily, her chest was going fastly up and down and her nipple were hard between Natalia's fingers, the hand that Natalia had pressed further and further into Calleigh's wet velvet were now over flowed by her sweet juices as Calleigh were on the edge to erupt like a mighty volcano.

Calleigh looked back at her, her emerald eyes pleaded Natalia to go on, she wanted her, she needed her to do it one more time. Natalia bent down and gave Calleigh a deep, passion filled kiss before she kept going for a just a second longer before Calleigh screamed out while her body was shaking as the waves from the orgasm went over her again and again until she was drained and lay under Natalia breathing heavily.

When Calleigh finally got her breath back she asked: How long have we kept going like this?

Natalia took her hand of Calleigh's breast to look at her watch and said: Little over two hours.

Calleigh yawned and said: And no one has come looking for you.

"Now that you mention it it's weird they haven't been down to check" said Natalia.

"I'm so tired right now, mind if I sleep for just a little" said Calleigh.

"No, not at all, and thank you for giving me the most beautiful gift that ever was" said Natalia and kissed her softly.

"No thank you for saying yes and for pleasing me so" said Calleigh and smiled tiredly at her.

"You are welcome princess" said Natalia and smiled back only to notice Calleigh were sound a sleep.

Some time later Natalia managed to break free from Calleigh and get dressed without waking her. As she stood looking at her sleep it dawned upon her how much she had actually missed her while she was gone and how glad she was now that she was back.

Natalia looked at the ring then back at Calleigh that sterling and grunted before she kept on sleeping.

Natalia smiled at her before she got out of the gun valut and closed the door a little just to make sure Calleigh wouldn't be disturbed.

At that moment Ryan came in and said: Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you.

"I was bizzy" said Natalia since it was at least half truth.

It was then Ryan saw the shiny ring on her finger and said: Natalia is Calleigh back.

"She is" said Natalia.

"Nice ring, so I take it you are engaged now" he said and smiled at her.

"We are, I still can't believe she proposed, oh Ryan I'm so happy" she said and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, so are you?" he asked hopefully.

"I am and so is she" said Natalia happily.

"That's wonderful news Natalia, so we're parents then" he said excitedly and hugged her.

"We are" she said.

"But what about Calleigh's kid will you let it know his father" said Ryan

"Dunno yet, I don't even know if she has trauma because of it as I haven't been with her since it happened, but yours will know you if you still wanto be involved that is" said Natalia as they heard pjuking sounds coming from the gun valut.

Natalia quickly run inside while Ryan quickly followed her and saw Calleigh on all four throwing up before she fell down twisting in pain.

"Calleigh princess are you ok" said Natalia concerned and set down beside her.

"Fine" she said calmly although her face was ash grey.

"What is going on in here" they suddenly heard Horatio ask as he entered the gun valut looking at Natalia beside the naked Calleigh Ryan looking concerned at the two of them.

Calleigh backed into a corner in fear by the sight of him and started to shake while Natalia got in front of her and said: Back of Horatio.

"Nananantalia" Calleigh's voice shivered.

"Calleigh" Horatio said and came closer.

"No, no, don't let him came close, he'll hurt me" said Calleigh and by instinct her hand went to her abdomen in fear he could hurt her baby.

"Calleigh, I won't hurt you" he said and tried to go closer, but now Ryan to blocked the way and as Calleigh turned both hands were protecting her belly.

"Calleigh are you pregnant" said Horatio because of the way she reacted.

"Go away, don't want you near our baby" said Calleigh rather upset and started to cry.

"Please Horatio back away from our family" said Ryan.

"Sorry what was that now" said Horatio looking surprised and shock at Ryan.

"Our family, Natalia, Calleigh me and our unborn children" said Ryan.

"You mean you're both pregnant" said Horatio shocked.

"We are and I suggest you back away, can't you see you're hurting my future wife" said Natalia as Calleigh now were twisting in pain again and Natalia was really worried.

Horatio just looked sadly at them before he left.

That night Natalia were watching her princess sleep in her bed, but even though the princess was peaceful she could feel something was wrong, Natalia placed a hand on Calleigh's belly and she let out a grunt and turned.

"What is wrong" she thought just as Calleigh's face twisted in great pain and she let out a groan as her hand went down to her abdomen as to protect it.

"Princess" said Natalia scared while she watched her.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH" Calleigh screamed out in pain.

Natalia sat down beside her and put a hand on her belly again which lead to Calleigh grunting a bit before she slept peacefully again.

"I hope there is nothing wrong with you little one" Natalia whispered before she gently lay her head down on Calleigh's belly before she fall a sleep.

Natalia got woken up by the smell of coffee and Calleigh singing early the next morning. She looked at the watch it was around 5.30 am and sighed before she went out to check on her.

"Hey Princess are you ok?" Natalia asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm with you so why wouldn't I be?" Calleigh asked confused.

"I mean since you were in pain in the gun valut yesterday and in your sleep last night" said Natalia.

"You shouldn't worry, I'm fine I promise" said Calleigh, but didn't meet her eyes while saying that.

"Calleigh, are you sure you are ok after you know?" Natalia asked still concerned.

"I try not to think about it, hurts too much, that Horatio of all people could do that to me" she said thoughtfully and looked down in the kitchen counter.

"I know it does, but it did lead to something good though, so do you know how far along you are?" Natalia asked.

"Around three weeks, but really I don't want him near the baby" said Calleigh.

"Don't worry he won't come near the baby or you I promise" said Natalia and gave her a soft kiss.

"Good so how far along are you my angel?" Calleigh asked.

"About two weeks, I'll tell you Ryan knows what he was doing" said Natalia.

"Should I be jealous?" Calleigh asked.

"No, not at all, I only want you, but he was good at what we needed him for" said Natalia with a slight giggle.

"Bet he was, he was so sweet yesterday in the valut calling us his family, I think he would be a good dad for our little ones" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"He will, he is so excited about the whole thing, so do you know if you are having one or more yet?" Natalia asked curiously.

"No, have a doctor's appointment Thursday next week to find out, what about you?" asked Calleigh.

"Have one on Monday" said Natalia.

"You have to call me as soon as you know" said Calleigh.

"I will and so do you, so when do you have to go back" said Natalia as she didn't want her to leave.

"Day after tomorrow at the latest, but angel I really don't want to leave you again" said Calleigh.

"I know I don't want you to leave either" Natalia said when she felt she was starting to get sick and run head first into the bathroom to throw up.

Calleigh quickly followed, hold her hair back while she stroke her back gently while she said: My poor angel.

Natalia whimpered a little before she threw up again before she let Calleigh hold her closely while tears fall from her eyes and said: You think Horatio is going to fight us for the baby.

"Why would he do that?" Calleigh replied scared.

"Because it's his to, Calleigh I really don't want to loose one of our children" Natalia whimpered.

"He won't do that I'm sure, I mean we're not married so that child would be mine in legal terms either way" she said and kissed the top of Natalia's head.

"Need you" said Natalia and reached up a little for a kiss.

"I'm right here angel and I'm not going anywhere" she said calmly and kissed her again.

"But you are you are going back to New York and then it will be ages to I see you, I really missed you" said Natalia.

"I know, but right now I'm staying with you" said Calleigh and kissed her gently.

1 Pm Natalia was a sleep on the bed of emotional exhaustion and Calleigh was watching over her, wondering how she was going to be able to leave her behind again.

Her angel, her fiancé, and now she was pregnant and needed her and she couldn't be there for her, she knew Ryan would be at good help, but still it was her responsibility.

Although she was overjoyed by it all, it bothered her like crazy that they had to be separated like this, this was not how she pictured this would be at all, she had pictured they would be together and help each other out when it came to this, but now everything was messed up.

Calleigh called Rick and said: Rick we need to talk, meet me in front of the lab in ten minutes.

Calleigh took her keys, took one last lock at Natalia and left.

"So Miss Duquesne what can I do for you" said Rick as they sat down on a bench outside the lap.

"Let me back at the lab" she said and looked at him.

"You know I won't let that happen" said Rick.

"Please Rick, she's pregnant and she needs me" said Calleigh.

"Oh really that changes everything" he said in a poisoness tone.

"Oh Rick don't be like that" said Calleigh and leaned on him with her hand.

"What the heck is Calleigh doing with Rick" said Ryan shocked looking at them through the glass as Calleigh was leaning on him her face dangerously close to his.

"No idea but Nat would flip if she saw that" said Eric as they kept on watching.

"Miss Duquesne I suggest you keep your distance" he said.

"Oh come on Rick I'm sure we could work something out" she said, her hand was now on his thigh.

"Miss Duquesne" he said in a warning tone.

"What the hell is she playing at" said Ryan a bit confused.

"How far is she willing to go" said Eric.

"What are you guys looking at?" Horatio asked as he happed to walk by.

"Calleigh and Rick" said Eric and pointed.

"What the hell" said Horatio shocked over what he was looking at.

Calleigh were aware of the three guys looking and said: Let's go a place where we can talk in private.

"I had it with you, stick to one person please, not the whole lab, you are staying in New York, and Natalia here" said Rick and pushed her of and left.

"Calleigh really that isn't the way" she suddenly heard Horatio say.

"You again, just go away" she said with a sigh and looked away.

"I'm sorry" he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't" she said, but didn't fight him of she was too tired.

Horatio withdraw and asked: How are you really?

"Confused, lost, annoyed" she said honestly.

"You want me to try and talk to Rick" he offered.

"I don't see what good it would do" said Calleigh and got up, her hand were reaching for her gun.

"Maybe I can get him to change his mind" said Horatio.

"It's no use, I have to go" she said and walk towards her car.

Natalia got woken up by loud, sappy country music and walked out into the living room and found Calleigh crying clinging to a gun she had given her while she cried.

"Oh princess" said Natalia and sat down next to her.

"Hurts" she cried.

"I know it does, but it will get better I promise" said Natalia.

"No it won't cause I can't be with you, it's not fair" said Calleigh sadly.

"Princess what happened to you?" asked Natalia.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh replied rather confused.

"You used to have this steel armour, but now you are on the floor crying" said Natalia.

"I fell deeply in love" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Awwww, you're the sweetest, now let's go back to bed and turn the phone of as I want to have as much of you as I can" said Natalia.

"I like the sound of that after you angel" said Calleigh with a giggle and followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

4 Months later.

"Stella have you seen Calleigh?" Mac asked as he had been looking all over for her with no luck.

"Tried one of the gun ranges around the city, bet she's there shooting her frustration out" said Stella with a sigh.

"She's been doing that a lot lately hasn't she" said Mac.

"Yes but you can't really blame her now can you?" Stella replied.

"No I can't, but should I be worried, she's after all five months pregnant, maybe the sound of the gun can hurt the children" said Mac.

"Doubt it, but don't think she's doing to well" said Stella as she noticed that Calleigh become more and more frustrated for every day.

"Do you know how long it has been seen she saw Natalia last?" asked Mack.

"About two months" said Stella.

"That long, but they can't go back and forth for much longer, they should be together" Mac said thoughtfully.

"Well there isn't much we can do" said Stella.

"Maybe there is, I'm going over to Miami for a couple of days, can you handle being in charge for a little while" he said.

"I can, have a safe flight" she said and hugged him goodbye.

"Where was he going?" she suddenly heard Lindsay say.

"Miami, going to be gone for some days" said Stella with a sigh.

"Which means more work for you" said Lindsay a bit concerned as Stella looked tired.

"Nothing to worry about I'm ok" said Stella honestly.

"Are you sure, I can always pitch in" said Lindsey and smiled wagly at her.

"That would have been great" said Stella and smiled.

"Calleigh at the range" said Lindsey.

"She is" said Stella.

"I see, well we better get back to work, can't hang around here all day" said Lindsey.

"I guess we can't, any news on the suspect?" Stella asked.

"Nah, still won't crack, won't to make a go at her" said Lindsay.

"I was thinking Calleigh could do it if she ever stops firing her gun" said Stella.

"Anyone mentioned my name" said Calleigh from behind.

"Yeah can you talk to the suspect" said Lindsay.

"Of course, oh have you guys seen Mac I got his results" said Calleigh holding a case file.

"He just went to catch a flight to Miami" said Stella.

"Whatever for, case over there?" asked Calleigh a bit surprised.

"Dunno actually, said he would be back in a couple of days" said Stella.

"I see, so where is that suspect of yours" said Calleigh.

"Over here" said Lindsay and showed the way.

Natalia picked up the phone to call Calleigh, but just got her answering machine and snorted. She put a hand on her belly and felt the baby kicked hardly as she looked in the full size mirror in her bathroom.

She felt fat, ugly and alone when she heard Ryan yell: Natalia you here?

"Yeah be right out" she yelled back, she sighed, combed her hair and walked out to him.

"So how are my girls today?" he asked.

"Just fine and how do you the baby is a girl" she said.

"Just a feeling, sure you're ok, you don't look to good" he said.

"Miss Calleigh, that's all, she's not picking up, do you think she forgotten all about me" said Natalia.

"Hardly, bet she's just bizzy or it's to hard to talk to you because it makes her miss you even more, so have you eaten yet?" Ryan replied.

"Was waiting for you, better to eat with company" she said.

"Good because I brought food, can't let my girls go hungry" he said and held up some bags.

"You're too sweet" she said and smiled at her.

"Not as sweet as your fiancé, but I try" he said and smiled at her.

Natalia giggled, grabbed her phone and called again and finally got Calleigh saying hello in the other end.

"So you are alive princess" said Natalia with a sigh.

"Oh sorry, was at the range so didn't have a reach, so how are my girls and Ryan?" she asked assuming Ryan was there.

"We are just fine, but we miss you like crazy, so how are my girls holding up?" she replied.

"Extremely randy, need to have you real soon or I'll go crazy I'm sure" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I know you are since I am to, so have you grown a lot?" asked Natalia curiously.

"I'm huge, but then again I'm getting twins, are you planning on coming over soon or do I have to go back?" asked Calleigh.

"I was hoping you could come over as I'm very alone in that big bed at night, all naked and alone" said Natalia.

Calleigh let out a moan and said: And what would you do if I was there?

"I would kiss you all over and nibble on you and make you cum over and over until you couldn't take it anymore" said Natalia.

Calleigh moaned again, but louder and Natalia giggled and said: You're really randy now aren't you?

"So very randy, if I was with you I would probably jump at you every chance I got" she said with a sigh.

"I would have really liked that, so how soon can you be here" said Natalia hopefully.

"Dunno have so much to do, and oh I really wanna and I hang on, got another call I'll call you back up" said Calleigh and hung up the phone.

"Why would she hung up just like that, I wasn't done talking and I know she didn't get another call" said Natalia sadly.

"As I said it's to hard for her to talk with you" said Ryan with a sigh.

"But I need her" said Natalia frustrated.

"I know you do, but I have to get back to work before Horatio hang me so I'll see you later" he said and left her again.

Mac walked into the Miami Dade crime lab where he found Horatio in his office and said: Do you know where I can find this Rick Stetler guy?

"Over at IAB I imagine what do you want with him" said Horatio surprised.

"I dunno if you are aware of it, but you got two pregnant girls in your lab that is separated and having a hard time because of him" said Mac.

"That's really non of my concern" said Horatio annoyed since he was being kept out of the whole thing even if Calleigh were carrying his children.

"As far as I know it half way is as both used to work for you and your lab is taking the fall" said Mac.

"Those woman could quit for all I care, they choose to do what they did and now they have to live with it and the consequences" said Horatio.

"You are aware of that Calleigh is having your children" said Mac.

"I am, but she don't want me in the process and I don't see why I have to care" said Horatio.

"No wonder as you raped her the way you did, I thought higher of you, but I guess I was wrong I better find Rick" he said and left.

What neither knew was that Kyle had been outside hearing the whole thing since he was going to talk to Horatio about something.

A moment later Kyle stepped inside and said: I'm gonna have step siblings.

"Huh" said Horatio shocked that he had found out.

"I said I'm going to have step siblings" said Kyle.

"I guess" said Horatio distant.

"Were you ever gonna tell me this" said Kyle still a bit shocked.

"I don't see the point as I am not in the process and I never will be" said Horatio with a sigh.

"No wonder if you raped her like that dude just said, dad how could you do that" said Kyle.

"I dunno exactly" said Horatio, it was just when Calleigh said she didn't want him there it drove him mad and then he offered her self like that, he had to have her in every way he could and once he started he couldn't stop.

"So that is the role model you are setting, raping wimen that are asking for help, what a noble hero you are" said Kyle, his voice was spiteful.

"It's not like I planned it" said Horatio.

"You must at some point known it was wrong so you should have stopped, but I'm sure you didn't" said Kyle.

Horatio looked down and Kyle said: Did you rape mum to?

"No of course not, and I would never do it again, I wouldn't have done it in the first place if I didn't snap" he said.

"Well until you get your self together and owe it up to her I have nothing more to say to you" said Kyle and left.

Calleigh was in firearms when her phone rang, since she didn't know the number she doubted a little before she picked up and said: Calleigh Duquesne hello.

"Hey Calleigh, it's Kyle, how are you?" said Kyle in the other end.

"A bit tired other than that fine, why do you ask" she replied surprised that he called.

"Since you're pregnant, just found out I'm getting step siblings so wanted to check" he said.

"That's really sweet of you to do" she said touched.

"Well I ain't like that no good dad of mine" he said.

"Glad to hear that, so how are you?" she replied.

"I'm bizzy with school and stuff" he said.

"You got a girl?" she asked.

"Nah, don't have time with school, work, training and tending to mum now and again" he said.

"I see, so any news on the guys back there?" Calleigh asked.

"Nat misses you a lot, but Ryan is very helpful in a friendly and fatherly way, but nothing more so you don't need to worry, Eric and Horatio is arguing lots, well dad argues with everyone, he argued with that Mac guy just now, got a feeling everyone backs away from him" said Kyle.

Calleigh didn't say anything so Kyle asked: Do you know if you got boys or girls?

"No, but I think it's girls" said Calleigh excited.

"Cool always wanted a little sister or two" said Kyle as excited as she was.

"You did" said Calleigh.

"Yes, but mum and dad messed up, oh can I name one please" he said.

"Have to talk to Natalia about that, but I guess it's ok" she said.

"Cool so when are you coming back cause Nat well she needs you" said Kyle.

"Hopefully during the day or tomorrow morning, but don't say anything I want to surprise her" said Calleigh.

"Cool and I won't, can I feel them when you get back" he said.

"Of course, but I have to work, I'll call you later" she said.

"Ok bye" he said and hung up.

"Kay who was that?" asked Julia who had come home while he was on the phone.

"Calleigh, did you know she's giving birth to twins and they are my step siblings and I may get to name one how cool is that" he said excited.

"Very cool" said Julia excited on his behalf thinking it made sense since Horatio had been acting weird lately.

"Yeah I gotto tell Jason" he said and run upstairs to call his best friend as Julia shook her head.

At the same time Mac had managed to track down Rick and said: So are you still determined on keeping them apart, they are really having it though you know.

"Yes, the rules are fairly straight on that point and both of them know that" said Rick.

"Can't you have a heart, I mean they are trying to start a family and with you separating them you makes it so much harder" said Mac, he was determined to crack Rick down.

"I dunno" said Rick.

"There must be something they can do to make your change your mind, if they promise to keep it of work" said Mac.

"But that's the thing I don't think they can do that" said Rick.

"You know what you are doing right" said Mac.

"What do you mean?" said Rick confused.

"You are draining them emotionally with having them in two different places and in the end the work will suffer, they may be strong a part but even stronger together, and at the end they won't be able to fly back and forth and really they shouldn't have to" said Mac.

Rick sighed and said: I will think about it.

"Good, I have to go" said Mac and did so wondering if Rick would change his mind.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh" Calleigh screamed out in pleasure as she cum for the second time the next day and was shaking against the floor in one of the equipment rooms at the lab as noone of them could wait any longer to go anywhere else.

Calleigh breathed heavily as she looked at Natalia, she was naked to, but her belly was smaller than her own as she was only carrying one baby.

"You are so beautiful" said Calleigh between her breaths and smiled at her.

"So are you, oh I missed you so much" said Natalia and gently put a hand on her belly and felt the babies kicking hard.

"They don't like us playing do they" said Natalia.

"Nah just missed their mother and want to say hello" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Hello my little ones" said Natalia and gently kissed Calleigh's belly for a little while.

"That feels nice, so how are you really?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"I'm not all bad, just some days I'm worse than others, but that's mostly because I miss my princess" she said and kissed Calleigh gently.

"That's good and I missed you to" said Calleigh and sat down on the floor.

"I know you did, you just proven that plenty" said Natalia, sat down next to her and nudged her a little with her head.

"Speaking of when did you start to go commando" said Calleigh.

"Just feel like it sometimes and today I was in luck" said Natalia with a slight giggle.

"You were, I hope you haven't been with anyone else while I was gone" said Calleigh.

"No, I would never do that princess" she said and kissed Calleigh until she started to moan to prove it.

"Ohhhh you really do love me don't you" said Calleigh under another moan.

"More than anything else in this world" said Natalia and kissed her again and again until she needed to stop to catch her breath.

"I love you to, oh someone is kicking again" said Calleigh and put a hand on her belly.

"Sure are fight sty little girls they are" said Natalia.

"Mhm, oh I talked to Kyle yesterday he's really excited by being a big brother and he asked if it was ok if he named one" said Calleigh.

"Of course, wonder who told him" said Natalia thoughtfully.

"Dunno, but I said it was ok for him to feel them to" said Calleigh with a satisfied sigh.

"As long as that is all he does" said Natalia.

"He ain't like that, he's a good kid" said Calleigh.

"But he's still a guy and you are a very attractive woman" said Natalia.

"Are you jealous" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Maybe a little, but I'm in title to" said Natalia and kissed her.

"You have nothing to worry about I was thinking of inviting him here after school" said Calleigh.

"Good idea, I better get back" said Natalia and started to get dressed.

"Yeah and I have some things to fix, see you later" said Calleigh as they got out of the room and went in different directions.

It was around 3Pm and Calleigh and Kyle were in the break room of the crime lab talking when she suddenly said: They are kicking again.

"May I" said Kyle, Calleigh nodded and he put a hand on her belly and said: Wow they sure are alive in there.

"They are" she said.

"Can you like talk to them to, I mean do they hear you" said Kyle curiously.

"I think they can, I talk to them all the time" said Calleigh.

"So what do you say" he said.

"Whatever comes to mind" she said honestly.

"So can I try" he said.

"Go ahead" she said, they were sitting on the coach so Kyle lay down on his belly looked at her belly and said: Hey little ones I'm your big bro Kyle.

Calleigh smiled down at him as he continued: So when you get out of there I'm gonna teach you a bunch of things like baseball and soccer and stuff like that cause I can't picture your mums doing that, but I bet Calleigh will teach you two how to shoot.

Calleigh giggled a bit and said: So you don't think I have played baseball.

"I do, but it's more of a guy thing, are you gonna raise them at the lab?" he asked.

"That was the plan for all three of them" said Calleigh as the twins kicked again.

"Hey that's not nice fighting like that in there, you should be friends instead, to much fighting in Miami already as it is. I know what I can do I can read for you guys" said Kyle.

"What are you going to read" said Calleigh a bit amused.

"Whatever is here" he said and found a paper and some woman's magazines and started to read.

From the door Julia and Horatio was watching, Horatio snorted and said: So he can touch them, talk to them and read to them, but I can't.

"Well he didn't hurt her or them and he's their big brother, it's nice that he cares" said Julia.

"Wanna make one more, he's not that bad?" Horatio asked.

"I don't think that would be wise to do and besides he'll soon get siblings" said Julia.

"But I won't have nothing to do with them" he said a bit annoyed.

"Well that is your own fault, so serves you well to be treated like you do" said Julia.

"It's just seeing him with her like that, that should have been me" he said silently.

"I would if you had played your cards right, minds me he asked to spend this weekend at my place not yours as the plan was" said Julia.

"He did what" said Horatio shocked.

"I said it was okay" said Julia since she didn't want to force Kyle to do something he didn't want to do.

"Great no of my children like me" he said with a heavy sigh.

"You can make it up to them" she said.

"How, tell me how when I can't even get near her without her backing away like a scared animal" said Horatio.

"She's a woman, you need to woo her" said Julia.

"That's what you do when you're in love" said Horatio.

"Well use your mind, you might not get her, but if you're lucky you get your children back, well at least Kyle and she'll let you see them" said Julia.

"That will never work" he said.

"You can't give up that easily" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"I know, but it's no that easy" he said.

"Things never are, just put some time and effort in it and I'm sure it will work" she said and gave him another peck on the check before she left while Horatio continued to watch as Kyle continued to read to Calleigh's belly.

Horatio was in his office wondering about how to woo Calleigh, but didn't get anywhere, so he went down to the mall instead and for some reason ended up in a baby store.

The sale's lady came over and asked: So when are you expecting?

"In about four months" he said with a sigh.

"She's giving you trouble isn't she" she said.

"Yes because I keep messing up" he said honestly.

"And now you are trying to find something to cheer her up" she said.

"You can say that, any suggestions" he said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"We don't know yet, but we hope for girls" he said as he had noticed Natalia and Calleigh had both talked about their unborn children as girls.

"Do you have a cradle yet?" she asked.

"I dunno, I mean she said she wanted to fix the room" he said as he had no idea what Calleigh and Natalia had or hadn't or if they even had a baby room living separately.

"What about toys and such" she said.

"I dunno" he said.

"Is this your first?" she asked.

"Yes" he said as he hadn't been there for Kyle.

"Then you need books about how to raise it, just look around while I find some" she said.

"Umf" he thought as he looked at stuffed animals all around and baby blankets.

The lady came back and Horatio paid for what he found and left the store.

A moment later Horatio was sitting in his office looking in one of the books when it knocked on his door and he said: Come in.

"Since when did you start to read baby books" he heard Calleigh say.

"Uhm" he said and put the book away and looked at her wondering what she wanted.

Calleigh looked confused at him but didn't know what to say so she just kept watching him and he watched back.

"So they are growing" he said since she had gotten a lot bigger since he saw her last.

"Of course they are" she said and stroke her belly gently.

"What will their last names be?" he asked curiously.

"Boa Vista Duquesne or Duquesne Boa Vista" she said as they haven't decided upon it yet.

"And first names?" he asked.

"Haven't decided yet" she said.

"And where will you raise the little ones" he said.

"At the lab either here or, Horatio can you please do something because I really want us to raise all three together and I'm tired of going back and forth all the time" she said with a sigh and sat down on his coach.

"What is in it for me?" he asked.

"Please don't hurt me" she said a bit scared.

"I won't" he said.

"Dunno yet, but can't you grant me that favor" she practically begged.

"Dunno, Stetler seems rather determined" he said.

"Horatio I need to be with her, she's not doing good at all I can tell and I need to work to, please convince him, I dunno how much longer she can take this, I'm fearing she might loose our little one" she said as her tears were starting to fall.

"Ok I'll talk to him oh and I bought you something" he said.

"Really you did" she said.

"I did, dunno if you like it it's stupid really" he said.

"I bet it is" she said and giggled.

"Ok, close your eyes" he said.

She doubted a bit and did as she said before he said: Open them.

She did and looked at a giant stuffed giraffe and said: Isn't that a bit big for the babies.

"No, no, it's for you, see" he said and pointed at a collar around it's neck, it had a little key chain with a picture of Natalia on it.

"How sweet what every mother need a giant giraffe" she said with a giggle.

"I told you it was silly" he said and looked down.

"Then I think the world need more silliness but I better get back to my angel as we have little time together before I have to head back to New York, but thanks for the giraffe" she said and smiled at him before she left.

"He gave you a giraffe, whatever are you gonna use it for" said Natalia.

"I dunno, but it sure is soft, please take me again" said Calleigh, they were in their bed in Natalia's house.

"To tired" said Natalia with a huge yawn.

"You want to sleep" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"No since then I miss our on spending time with my princess" said Natalia.

"Natalia you need to sleep, so just close your eyes, I promise I will be here when you wake up" she said calmly and stroke her brown hair gently.

"But I really" Natalia managed to say as she drifted of resting her head on Calleigh's belly while Calleigh continued stroking her hair gently while she though about how she would manage to stay when she knew she would have to leave really soon.

It was then her doorbell rang, she managed to move Natalia away a little and get out of bed and downstairs to open, she gasped when she saw her father and said: Daddy what are you doing here.

"So it is true you are living and having children with a woman" he said angrily.

"Why yes and I really love her" said Calleigh hoping he wouldn't wake Natalia up as she needed her sleep.

"You can't love her, it's a woman, why can't you just marry a man like every normal person and stop this non sense, it's obvious no woman did that to you, can't you marry him" said Kenwall annoyed.

"Daddy the man that did this raped me, surly you don't want me to marry a rapist" said Calleigh.

"Better than to marry a woman" he said.

Calleigh gasped and replied: How can you say that, why can't you just see that she is the best thing that ever happened to me and that I love her more than anything.

"You can't be serious" he said.

"I am and I'm even gonna marry her" she said.

"Then you are no daughter of mine" he said.

"Daddy please don't do this" she begged like a little girl.

"Either you marry a man or I won't nothing to do with you" he said angrily.

"I made my choice" she said and even thought her tears were falling, her voice was steady and calm.

"Then this is goodbye, and don't even think about setting a foot in my house" he said before he left.

Calleigh went upstairs, curled up in a ball on the bed and cried so hard that she was shaking violently wondering how he could be so harsh didn't he love her at all, wasn't she his little girl.

"Princess what's the matter?" asked Natalia concerned as she had been woken up by her crying.

"It's daddy, he won't have nothing to do with me as long as I am with you and not a man" Calleigh cried.

"Oh princess" said Natalia and held her as closely as she could.

"I'm his little girl" she cried softly before she fell a sleep while Natalia thought "Too far Kenwall, too far".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

About 3 and a half month later.

"I'm telling you Ryan I never got that bullet you are asking for" said Calleigh annoyed.

"I put it here I'm sure of it" he said.

"It's not her for hell" she yelled.

"Then where did it go" he said confused.

"How the hell should I know go and look in the evidence boxes" she snarled.

"Easy girl easy" she suddenly heard Natalia say.

"But angel, I'm so very tired and my back it really hurt" said Calleigh annoyed, she and Natalia had been back in the lab for two months now as Stetler finally gave in and it had made everyone's lives so much easier.

"Let me rub it a bit for you" said Natalia and let her fingers find her way down Calleigh's spine.

Calleigh moaned a little as she felt the pain ease of slowly by the treatment Natalia gave her.

"You need to relax you know as stress isn't good for the little ones" said Natalia and kept on rubbing.

"Ohhhhhh, that's it right there, that feels so good" she let out when she suddenly felt something weird, looked down and said: I think my water just broke.

"Are you sure, the little ones are coming now" said Natalia.

"Yes, oh this feels weird" she said as the contractions started, but it didn't feel as bad as she thought it would.

"I better get you to the hospital and call Horatio on the way" said Natalia.

"No I don't want him there, I don't want him near them" she said as she gasped of the pain.

"You sure, but I thought you two worked out most of the things" said Natalia.

"I don't want him there and I'm sure, he's coming nowhere near my little ones and Natalia can we hurry cause it's starting to hurt" Calleigh whimpered a little.

"Of course come on princess" said Natalia and helped her towards the car as Calleigh again gasped of pain.

"Natalia it hurts really hurts, can't you drive any faster" Calleigh managed to say between her heavy breast and screams of pain as she felt she was being torn apart even though she had a feeling this would go on for quite a while.

"Driving as fast as I can princess" said Natalia and looked at her, her beautiful face was now twisted in pain as she shifting at looking at the road and Calleigh as she drove.

"Natalia I think something is wrong" Calleigh suddenly said and screamed out even harder.

"With you, the little ones or all three" said Natalia terrified, her eyes were now fully devoted to Calleigh as the light have turned red.

"Me, well the pain is continuing because of the contractions, but it feels like something is pressing my chest" she said as she heaved for air as her hands were on her belly.

It was then Natalia noticed her face was getting slightly turned greyer and that she heaved more for air as she keep on driving like crazy.

When she finally reached Dade Memorial Calleigh screamed out before she said: Can't hold on, but don't let Horatio come near the little ones, scared.

Natalia stopped the car and said: Calleigh, Calleigh, princess, please, wake up.

She felt for her pulse it was weak, but still there, then her belly and it seemed like the little ones were still alive, so she left her just for a second to get help scared to death she would be gone by the time she got back.

As they rolled her inside on a gurney Natalia was right next to her until they told her she couldn't come further and Natalia called Ryan and said: Get to Dade Memorial now, Calleigh is in labor but passed out on the way here and don't tell Horatio, please be quick.

As Natalia started to wander around restlessly around in the halls she felt like this wasn't going to be over for a long while.

Calleigh woke up with a gasp and looked at the nurses around her, she could heard one of them say: God she's back.

She was feeling dizzy, tired and in pain, and knew the baby wasn't out yet as the contractions continued, but stronger this time.

She looked scared around for Natalia as she wanted her there, but couldn't see her which made her panic even more and her tears started to fall, she wanted to scream out for her, but couldn't as she had an oxygen mask providing her with air.

Calleigh tried to get up, but one of the nurses quickly pushed back down and said: It's not a good idea for you to start walking around in your current condition.

Calleigh raised a hand to removed her oxygen mask and said: I want my angel and my giraffe.

"Johnson would you get the woman who brought her in" the nurse said to another one.

He nodded and soon come back with Natalia. Natalia looked at Calleigh, she was hooked up to a bunch of tubes, her face looked pale, sweat was coming from her forehead and her eyes looked scared and very much confused.

Natalia quickly walked over to her held her hand and said: Princess how are you doing.

"Horrible, got real scared when I couldn't see you, and I want my giraffe" she cried, but her voice sounded more like a whisper.

"You mean Horatio?" asked Natalia.

"No not him, the giraffe he gave me, can you please get it here" Calleigh begged.

"Ok, I'll be right back, I just got to make someone bring it" said Natalia and kissed her softly before she went out, she could not get why Calleigh had come to like that giant stuffed giraffe so much, but both when she was in New York and when she came back she had used to hold on to it while she was feeling scared and alone, she had named for some weird reason named it Natio.

Natalia dialed Kyle's number and said: Kyle are you very bizzy?

"No just done with school why?" he replied.

"Calleigh is in labor and she's not doing good and she wants Natio, but since I can't get it I was wondering if you could" she said.

"You mean that big stuffed giraffe my dad gave her" said Kyle, he found it odd that Calleigh liked the giraffe so much, but still kept Horatio on a distance even if she was slowly reaching out for him now and again.

"Yes, it's in the bedroom and please hurry" said Natalia.

"I will, no problem" said Kyle and hung up.

Natalia walked back into Calleigh, she was now on all four trying to see if the position helped breathing heavily on her own, but some of the tubes still attached.

Natalia smiled at her and said: Thought you were giving birth not wanting to get nailed from behind.

"Not funny, trying to find a better position to be in as the nurses won't give me any drugs" she said although she smiled a little back at Natalia.

"Why can't you have any drugs, I'm sure that would ease the pain" said Natalia.

"It surly would, but I'm allergic to some of the content in some of the ones that would work best and I'm not willing to take that chance, OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH" she screamed out.

"My poor princess" said Natalia and rubbed her lower back hoping it would help.

"Ohhh keep on doing that" said Calleigh under a scream because another contraction as it helped a little.

Natalia kept on rubbing as she let Calleigh squeeze her hand hardly as she still was standing on all four.

At that moment Kyle came running through the door with two coops following him saying: I got Natio.

"Kyle what on earth did you do?" asked Natalia concerned.

"I called for police escort to get her faster" he joked.

"Say you didn't break the speed limit both ways to get here" said Natalia.

"Did you said it was urgent and I wanted to be here when my siblings were born and these guys tailed me here" he said honestly and handed Calleigh the giraffe.

"Thanks Kyle, but really you didn't need to speed as this will take a while" said Calleigh and squeezed the giraffe hardly.

"Are you on any drugs" he said concerned as she looked terrible.

"No can't as I'm allergic and it bloody hurts" she said beneath another breath.

"If you like I could call mum and ask what she did when she got me cause she did it without drugs to" he said.

"Would you please do that, ohhhhhhhhh I can't take this pain" Calleigh cried out.

"Hang on, I'll go out and make the call" said Kyle followed by the coops.

Kyle dialed and said: Hey mum when you got me what did ya do to ease the pain as Calleigh is in labor doing horrible as she can't take drugs as she's allergic.

"Oh God, I'll be right down there, I'll get Eric to drive since he got blue light as it will go faster" said Julia.

"Cool see you" he said wondering what she was doing with Eric in the first place.

He went back in and said: Mum will be right down to tell ya and Eric is driving so it shouldn't take long.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH" Calleigh screamed out and squeezed Natalia and the giraffe even harder.

"Easy, just breath princess" said Natalia and kissed her gently.

"Easy for you to say, I think I need to" she said and leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up on the floor.

"Natalia, is that suppose to happen?" Kyle asked concerned.

"It's not I'm sure Calleigh what's wrong?" said Natalia.

"Dunno, something is very off, and, and" she said as her body collapsed and she passed out again.

"Kyle doctor now!" said Natalia as she tried to get Calleigh back to live as her pulse were getting weaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Horatio was coming down to get some DNA results when he discovered that the whole lab was empty except the lab techs. He looked confused at the empty lab when Frank came running inside and said: Horatio you have to get to the hospital.

"Why and have you any idea where everyone is?" asked Horatio.

"It's Calleigh, she had gone into labor and she has passed out for the second time after what Ryan told me, Natalia told him to get over there and not tell you and somehow everyone ended up there, but Ryan felt badly about not telling you as you are after all the children's father if they make it that is since as I said Calleigh is out at the moment" said Frank.

It took a few seconds for Horatio to get the extent of what Frank were saying, but when he did he replied: So everyone knew about this and no one told me.

"Well Natalia wasn't about to go against her wish when Calleigh is that ill and I dunno about the rest all I know is that everyone is down there and you should to" said Frank.

"I dunno, if she don't want me there it's probably not a good idea" said Horatio.

"Horatio these are your children, you missed out on Kyle are you really going to miss these two little ones to" said Frank in a serious tone.

"No I'm not, come one let's go" he said and they hurried out to the car.

When Horatio came to the hospital he saw the others sitting in the waiting room, he looked at Julia sitting next to Eric, Ryan who sat one a chair opposite them, they all looked so worried.

"Where is Natalia?" he asked since he couldn't see him.

"She's out of herself of worry since she can't be with Calleigh and she couldn't stand walking around in these halls so she's outside" said Ryan.

Horatio walked outside and found Natalia sitting in her car, her head bent over the steering wheel as she was crying sad and worried tears.

Horatio opened the door and asked: Natalia what is going on?

"She's not doing good, she's going back and forth through consciousness all the time and the doctors are lost on what to do. They even asked me if it come to it who to save them or her, Horatio I can't make that choice, I love her so much I can not live without her or them, and they can't figure out what is wrong either" Natalia said sadly.

"Are they going to do a cesarean?" he asked.

"No, not at this point it may be to dangerous" said Natalia.

"But if it would help" he said.

"No" said Natalia know she might loose Calleigh if they did that.

"Is it really that bad" he said.

"Worse, I need to get back in, I have to be with her no matter what they say" said Natalia, dried her tears and walked back in while Horatio quickly followed her.

"Natalia, I'm so tired, can't this just be over" said Calleigh tiredly as Natalia was holding her hand and rubbing her back gently, the delivery had now been going on for eighteen hours and Calleigh were now awake breathing heavily or screaming from the pain while she was struggling keeping conscious.

"I know princess so do I" said Natalia and kissed her lips softly.

"It's time to start pushing" said the doctor and looked at Calleigh.

"Ready princess" said Natalia.

"No, but guess I have to, hold me" said Calleigh tiredly and as Natalia hold her closely Calleigh started to push as hard as she could with the strength she had left and soon the room was filled with angry cried.

"It's" the doctor started when Calleigh said: No Natalia tell me.

Natalia walked over and said: It's a little girl, oh Calleigh she's adorable.

"Is she ok, I mean is everything as she should be?" asked Calleigh a bit worried.

"Yes, she's perfect and she has your eyes, oh she's so tiny" said Natalia.

"Sure didn't feel that way pushing her out right now" said Calleigh and smiled tiredly at her.

"You have some more pushing to do" said the doctor.

"Angel would you come back up here, I need you to hold me again" said Calleigh.

"Of course princess" said Natalia and walked back up and held her while Calleigh started to push again and soon there was more angry screams filling the room.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"It's a little boy and how odd" said Natalia looking surprised at him.

"Don't say there is anything wrong with him" said Calleigh scared.

"No he's perfect, but his eyes are brown" said Natalia.

"He got your eyes then" said Calleigh and smiled at Natalia not so surprised as her brother Dave had brown eyes and so had Horatio's brother.

"Very funny, you did good they are perfect" said Natalia.

"Good" said Calleigh and smiled at her while Natalia held the little girl when Calleigh's heart rhythm flatted out and Natalia again was pushed out of the room thinking "No, no, no, Calleigh don't leave me now please fight".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Natalia came out and Ryan and Horatio at once ask: What did we get.

"A little girl that looked like Calleigh with her emerald eyes, and a boy with brown eyes, both are perfect, princess did good" said Natalia proudly, but her eyes look sad.

"I still getto name one right" said Kyle hopefully.

"Yes of course" said Natalia and winked at him.

"What about me?" asked Horatio.

"Nat is Cal ok?" Eric suddenly asked.

"She's, she's" said Natalia and fell apart.

"She didn't die did she?" asked Horatio concerned that it all may have been to much.

"Her heart it stopped, they are still working on her" Natalia said, her voice was shivering.

"What" everyone said looking at her.

"You mean bulletgirl may be lost, I mean really lost" said Ryan, his voice was shivering as tears were appareling in his eyes.

"Yes, I need to, would you all give me a moment" said Natalia and run towards the door.

"Poor girl, you think she will pull through if Calleigh don't" said Julia.

"No" said Horatio thinking "Neither will I".

"Dad, it's gonna be ok, she'll pull through, I know she will" said Kyle and looked at Horatio.

"I hope you are right" said Horatio although he wasn't to sure.

It was 4 am in the morning, Natalia was sleeping, her head resting on Calleigh's bed, Horatio and Kyle were leaning against each other sitting on the floor beside the door, while Ryan were leaning against the wall next to the baby boy's bed, the others had gone home hours ago.

The tiny girl opened her eyes and looked up roof and slightly to the side at the rest wondering why they were sleeping when she was hungry so she started to scream loudly.

Calleigh who were now breathing on her own, but still hooked up to a machine was woken by her daughters angry screams and slowly raised and looked at the sleeping people and smiled, before she slowly got out on the other side of the bed on shaky legs not to wake Natalia as she walked over to her daughter while she dragged the machine she was hooked up to silently along.

"Hey there little one, you're hungry huh" she said and picked her up and lead her to her breast and the little girl started to eat hungrily while Calleigh looked down into her son's crib, he was sleeping, he looked so tiny, but still much like his father. Calleigh looked over at Horatio, he snorted and funnily enough so did Kyle and the little baby boy which made Calleigh smile even more before her eyes went down to her daughter feeding on her breast, it felt weird, but right.

Her daughter was done so Calleigh lifted her up and looked into her green eyes before she burped her then she said: You sure are a little miracle you know that, look at your dad and your brothers such sleepy heads, but not us right little one.

The baby looked at her and gurgled to replay as Natalia got woken up by the sound of Calleigh's voice slowly opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Princess" she whispered.

"Hey angel" said Calleigh and sat down at the side of the bed and gently let her fingers stroke her hair.

"You scared me you know that, I thought I was gonna loose you for sure" she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that, I was just feeling really outta place, feeling a bit better now, but my body is aching, oh little one this is your mother" said Calleigh and hold the little girl so she could look at Natalia.

"Hey there cutie" said Natalia and smiled at her when Calleigh said: Someone needs to be changed.

"UMF" they suddenly heard from the floor as Horatio sank down on the floor and Kyle sank down in front of him with another umf and there was a third umf from the baby boy.

"What is their problem" said Natalia with a giggle.

"No idea, but would you get the nurse so someone can unhook this thing and we can change her and eat I'm so very hungry" said Calleigh.

"Be back really soon" said Natalia gave her a kiss and left.

"She will you know since she never leaves my side as she loves me to much" said Calleigh and gently rocked the baby girl in her arms.

A few moments later Natalia and Calleigh were sitting in the cafeteria at the hospital eating when Calleigh asked: So what should we name this little one.

"Can't we just call them little one one and little one two" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Very funny and yours would then be little one three" said Calleigh.

"Exactly, but I dunno, first we gotto ask what name Kyle has in mind" said Natalia.

"Let's go and ask as I'm done" said Calleigh.

"Mhm" said Natalia and they started to walk back when she added: Never knew I could love anyone so much.

"Should I be jealous" said Calleigh when they heard loud laughter from her room.

"No since it's a different kind of love and there is no one I could love higher than you, wonder what they are laughing about" said Natalia.

"Only one way to find out" said Calleigh and opened the door and saw Ryan and Kyle almost laughing their heads of and asked: What's so funny.

"Horatio was gonna change a diaper and this little guy pissed all over him" said Kyle.

"This is so not funny and hey you're up" said Horatio and turned towards them.

"It is, oh Kyle we were wondering which one are you naming" said Calleigh and smiled at Horatio holding the little boy.

"Her if you don't mind" said Kyle.

"No, let's hear it then" said Calleigh.

"Her name is Gabriella Marisol Boa Vista Duquesne, like it?" he said hopefully.

"I love it, what about you" said Natalia.

"I do, then we need to name him" said Calleigh.

"How bout Horatio Jr" said Horatio.

"Not a chance" said Natalia.

"What shall we name him" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"How bout Thor" said Ryan.

But Calleigh wrinkled her nose when she looked at Natalia and they both said: Heathcliff.

"I won't have you call him that" said Horatio.

"To bad as it's our son and you don't have a say in it, now give him her so I can feed him" said Calleigh.

"But Heathcliff that's stupid" he objected as he handed the boy over.

"No it's cool, Heathcliff Boa Vista Duquesne, oh so you are hungry" said Calleigh as he feed on her breast.

"I don't like it" said Horatio.

"Well that don't matter as you are not gonna be a part" Calleigh stopped.

"Can you all excuse us we need to talk" said Natalia.

"Fine be that way I need to work" said Horatio annoyed.

"I think it's cute" said Kyle and smiled at them.

"It really is, do you need a lift" said Ryan.

"No, but thanks" said Kyle as they walked out.

Horatio just looked annoyed at them before he started to walk out when Calleigh said: Don't be angry giraffe, just give me a bit more time.

"Umf" he snorted and left.

A couple of days later Calleigh were in the firearms lab ready to test fire a gun when she heard the two babies scream like crazy.

"But my little ones what is wrong" she asked and lifted up Gabriella to hold calm her down.

"They as their mother don't like their father I'm sure" said Horatio from behind her.

Calleigh startled a bit, but said: Don't think they mind you all that much, do you my little ones" said Calleigh and smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

"Then why are they always screaming as soon as I come into the room, they seem to like everyone else" he said as Ryan, Natalia and Calleigh switched on having the children when they worked.

"I dunno, you like your daddy don't you Gabbi" said Calleigh and looked at her daughter.

"They don't know me as you live with Natalia and Ryan and you won't even let me near the house not when you carried them and not now, even Kyle are more with them than I am" he said.

"Don't be that way, would you hold her while I feed him" said Calleigh and handed Gabriella over, she was starting to feel badly since she knew he was right.

Horatio held her looking her in the eyes and without warning she took her little hand and slapped his face, Horatio sighed and said: That's not very nice of you little one.

Calleigh let out a giggle as she let Heathcliff suckle on her breast while Gabriella gurgled happily and hit Horatio again.

"Hey what did I just tell you" he said, but she just looked happily at him.

At that moment his phone rang, he quickly answered before he said: So do you want to come with daddy to a crime scene little one.

She hit him again and Calleigh said: Bring her along I'm ok with it.

"I won't show her the body" he said.

"Have fun Gabbi" she said as Horatio gave her a peck on the check and left with Gabriella.

Horatio had just parked the car and said: Can you manage to wait here little one.

But Gabriella started to scream loudly so he said: Ok, ok, I get it.

He got out of the car, put on his shades and lifted Gabriella out of the baby seat before he walked over to Eric and Frank.

"Horatio, this isn't a place for a baby" said Frank a bit surprised that Calleigh had actually let him have the baby.

"Well I couldn't leave her alone in the car now could I angel" he said to Gabbi that gurgled happily looking curiously at his shades.

"But it's a dead person and she could get trauma from it" said Frank.

"Not my choice to raise her at the lab" said Horatio honest.

"But to bring her here, H that isn't right" said Eric.

"Can you understand what they are bugging me about angel" said Horatio to Gabriella that just then grabbed for his shades and managed to get them of him and started to suckle on them.

Eric laughed and said: I think she likes your shades H.

"So it would appear, so what do we got here?" he asked and looked at a dead woman with no visible wounds.

"Odd wound tracks something for Calleigh to look at later and a misplaced gun" said Eric.

"Did you hear that Gabbi, mummy is gonna work with this later on" he said.

"You're hopeless so are you staying to process the scene or going back with the body?" Eric asked.

"We are going back with the body and meeting aunt Julia later, yes we are" said Horatio in a soft tone.

"Ok I better start to process" said Eric.

"Yes, see you later since as we are meeting Julia for lunch" said Horatio.

"You sure spend a lot of time with Julia" said Frank.

"Well she's a beautiful and intelligent woman and mother of my son" said Horatio and walked back to the Hummer and drove of.

"Isn't she just the cutest" said Horatio to Julia over lunch.

"She really is, but I never figure Calleigh would dress her daughter in pink" said Julia and smiled at him.

"Bet Natalia had something to say in it" said Horatio and smiled back.

"Do you still wish to have one with me?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't see why not" he said without really knowing why.

"You sure, I don't want you backing out half way if you get second thoughts" she said in a serious tone.

"No I would never do that" he said honestly.

"Good so when do you want to start trying?" she asked.

"I don't have anything planned tonight" he said.

"Oh is that so, I though we were going out to eat" she said.

"You know what I meant" he said.

"I did, just teasing you" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"I know" he said and gave her a smile.

"So when do you have to get back?" she asked, her hand was now on top of his.

"In twenty minutes or so why?" he asked.

"I was thinking about maybe getting her some more fitting clothes" said Julia.

"Hmmmm" he said.

"Oh come on, she's Celli's little girl and should look thereafter" said Julia.

"Ok, ok, so I guess this means that will get broke again" he said with a sigh.

"Very funny as I know for a fact you don't mind" she said and gave him a soft kiss before they got up and left.

Calleigh was in the break room with little Heathcliff when she heard Horatio say: So there you are I have been looking all over for you.

"I was hungry, very hungry, so how is my little" she stopped when she saw her little girl, instead of the pink dress she was now wearing a pink t-shirt with a gun a white jacket and a matching pair of white pants with a tiny holster with the tiniest little gun she had ever seen on one side and a little id badge on the other.

In fact her outfit was a shocking resemblance to what Calleigh now was wearing so she asked: What did you do have a tailor make it.

"No Julia did I just paid" he said honestly.

"Why?" she asked still shocked.

"Julia seemed to think that since she's your daughter she should look that way" he said.

"She's adorable either way, yes you are" said Calleigh and took Gabriella and kissed her gently.

"She is, so how is Natalia doing?" he asked as she was at the moment home and it was late in her pregnancy and Calleigh wouldn't take the risk of her getting hurt in any way if anything should happen at work.

"She's doing just fine, we should expect to have one more little one in a week or so" she said and smiled at him.

"And she's ok with being at home" said Horatio.

"Think so, hope so, she's just want the little one to be born" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"She's bored" said Horatio.

"Very much so, and annoyed because of it" said Calleigh.

"Not going well?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything, but I'm going home for the day as I'm still tired after the birth and need get home and get some rest" said Calleigh with a sigh, took the two baby seats and walked out of the firearms lab while he watched her thoughtfully.

When Calleigh came home she sat down the baby seats and went into the bedroom to rest when she found Natalia in bed, she could tell by her grimy checks she had at some point been crying, but now she was sound a sleep so Calleigh let out a sigh and slowly closed her eyes to get some rest to since the babies to were sleeping to a change.

Natalia got woken by Heathcliff screaming like crazy, she looked over at Calleigh who was sleeping peacefully wondering how she could do that when her little boy was screaming.

Natalia let out a huff and got out of bed to check on him. Natalia looked down at the little boy and said: So you couldn't let your mummy sleep for a little while, oh I get it you need to be changed.

Natalia lifted him up and carried him over to the bathroom where she changed him and said: There all better my little prince.

He yawned and she said: Sleepy to huh, bet you learned lots at the lab today, let me carry you back so you can get some more sleep.

She was just about to lift him up again when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and sank down on the floor holding on to her belly.

"Heathcliff will you please scream so you can wake your mother" Natalia let out as she felt her water break and twisted in pain on the bathroom floor.

The little baby boy looked very much confused yet he didn't scream at all, he just kept on looking confused out in the air when he suddenly heard Calleigh's voice say: Natalia angel.

"Calliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Natalia let out in agony as Calleigh reached the bathroom and quickly sat down next to her and supported her so she could lean to her and asked: You want me to call and ambulance or drive you to the hospital?

"Wanna do it here with you if you don't mind, jut put him back in the crib first" said Natalia as she didn't feel like going down to the car at the moment and not she wasn't to keen on everybody else around her either even if she could get drugs to ease her pain, but she figured if Calleigh could handle it with no drugs, so could she.

Calleigh just nodded, carried Heathcliff back to his crib, came back, removed Natalia's pants and underwear before she sat down behind her so Natalia could lean on her.

Natalia groaned a bit before she said: You sure you're ok with this, that I'm doing it like this.

"I am ok with whatever you want my angel, just tell me what you need and when you need it I'm right here the whole time" said Calleigh calmly.

"Need you to hold my hands" said Natalia and Calleigh quickly let her hands find Natalia's so Natalia could squeeze them hardly whenever she got a new contraction.

"It hurts, it really hurts" Natalia whimpered.

"I know my angel I know" said Calleigh and somehow managed to lean Natalia's head back so she could give her a long deep kiss to calm her a little.

"I'm sorry" said Natalia before she let out another groan in pain.

"For what?" Calleigh asked confused.

"For giving you such a hard time lately, I really didn't mean to do that, it's just that this little one, I just want to get her out you know since I'm so tired" said Natalia under a heavy breath.

"I know you are and it's completely ok" said Calleigh and kissed her, Natalia replied and the kiss went on for a while before Natalia broke free to again scream out in pain.

Calleigh looked at Natalia's face it was covered in sweat and tears and it was clear that she was in pain so she said: Want me to try to rub your lover back, it might help.

"Yes, please do, let me just change position first" said Natalia and got on all four so Calleigh could easily access her lower back, Calleigh quickly started to run her lover back and then her spine before she went back to her lower back and let her finders and hands work on in while Natalia let out groans in pain and also some moans in pleasure.

In a little distance the two mothers were aware of their two other babies screaming out for their attention, but neither of them could leave at this moment so they let them scream.

"Any idea where Ryan is?" Natalia asked as she changed position so she lay on her side.

"Not at the moment no" said Calleigh as she keep rubbing her lower back.

"This feels better, only I think it's time to start pushing" said Natalia tiredly as they had now been in the bathroom for seven hours.

"Are you ready" said Calleigh as she held Natalia's hand hardly.

"I am just don't leave me" said Natalia and turned to look at Calleigh.

"Never, so where do you want me to be?" Calleigh asked.

"Down so you can take the baby when she comes" said Natalia.

Calleigh nodded and gave Natalia a kiss before she moved down as Natalia started to push.

As she kept on pushing Calleigh switched between looking for the baby and Natalia's eyes, when she suddenly could see the head of the baby crown and said: I can see the head, just push a little bit more and she will be out, can you do that.

"Yes" said Natalia tiredly and kept on pushing before a little more until Calleigh held a screaming little girl in her arms.

"Oh Natalia she's beautiful, how are you feeling?" Calleigh asked as Natalia pushed out the after birth before she breathed heavily for a while.

"Tired, in a bit of pain still, can you help me clean up and back in bed" said Natalia and smiled at Calleigh holding the little girl.

"Of course, let me just clean her a little and put her aside and I will be right back" said Calleigh and got up from the bathroom floor.

"Of course" said Natalia and let out a sigh.

When Ryan came home a few hours later the was around 11 pm the house was quiet so he assumed the others were a sleep as they used to at that time and had been doing so for at least an hour. He sighed and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed to, his room was a couple of doors down from Natalia and Calleigh's as the room next to theirs belonged to the babies.

He walked upstairs and to the bathroom across the hall and slowly turned on the light when he could feel something was different, but he couldn't quite tell what before he looked at the messy bathroom. Wet towels were everywhere and the floor was still a bit bloody and dirty even though it looked like it had been cleaned fairly well.

"She couldn't have" Ryan though wondering if Natalia have had the baby at home and in so case why hadn't they called him while it was going on since he was after all the father.

He quickly did what he came in to do in the first place before he walked over to Calleigh's and Natalia's room where he slowly opened the door an saw them sleeping closely and peacefully spooning in the dark, quiet room, only they weren't alone, in Natalia's arms his newborn baby girl rested.

Ryan smiled at them, they looked so perfect, at first he wasn't to pleased about them, but when the thought settled it became clear to him that he couldn't find a couple that suited each other so much as Calleigh and Natalia did and with the babies they had even got the family they both wanted and he also figured needed.

Natalia had managed what non of Calleigh's boyfriends had managed to soften her up and make her show more feelings which suited her and also make her happy, and Calleigh on her hand had managed to make the scars from Natalia's previous relationships slowly go away and make her whole.

Ryan looked at the sleeping family and wondered if he could ever get what they had, he felt lucky to be a part of it, even though he could never get either at least he now had a little girl and were half part of it in an odd way.

He took one last look at them wondering why they choose to have the baby alone and why they didn't call, but he figured Calleigh had to have known what she was doing or she wouldn't have let Natalia do it.

He slowly closed the door and went to bed.

Ryan got woken up by baby screams early the next morning and walked into the nursery to check on Heathcliff and Gabriella, he lifted up the little boy and said: You need changing don't you, and I bet you to are a little hungry to, if you can hang on for a second so I can change on this little guy and then I'll come back for you Gabbi.

Gabriella just locked at him gurgling happily as Ryan disappeared with Heathcliff.

A moment later he came back, put Heathcliff down and went to change on Gabriella before he carried them both down to the kitchen to feed them.

The two twins looked at him from the baby seats and Ryan said: Did you know you two got a sister last night.

They looked confused as he heated up their bottles, he just smiled at them and said: She's really cute and I'm her dad, so you got Horatio and she got me.

They looked still confused at him and he said: It's very confusing I know as most babies have one mummy and a daddy, but you got two mummies, a daddy and me.

Gabriella apparently though it had been enough talking so she started to scream out loudly for her bottle, Ryan feed it to her while he though "Thank God Calleigh is pumping her breast for milk or this would never have worked".

Gabriella started to suckle happily on her bottle and so did Heathcliff as Ryan wondered if he should wake up Natalia and Calleigh or leave them be as it would soon be time for work.

"So what do you say little ones, should we wake up your mummies or leave them be" he said and smiled at them.

The two of them were done eating so he burped them before he said: Let's leave them be and you can come with me to work for a change.

Both gurgled happily as he lifted up the baby seats and carried them out to the car.

In another bed in another house in Miami Horatio was watching Julia sleep, her chest was moving slowly up and down and she was letting out some small grunts now and again.

As he watched her his mind started to wander over his relationship with Julia, first they were madly in love which lead to Kyle, then he found her again many years later at the same time as he stumbled over Kyle. Kyle his unknown son, how could she not have told him.

At that point he wouldn't even consider to get involved with her, but after Ron had treated her badly and Calleigh choose Natalia something inside him had changed, it was first then he allowed him self to slowly fall in love with her again.

Julia let out a sigh as she slowly opened her eyes and said: Hey handsome, have you been awake long.

"Not very, slept well?" he asked as he stroke some of her hair away from her face.

"When we finally went to sleep yes, I don't think we have been going at it like that since we were young" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"We haven't but it felt good, I could have you all day and all night and more" he said and smiled at her.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I think I would be exhausted if you did that" she said and smiled back.

"Hmmm, so do you think we did it" he said.

"To early to say really, but hopefully" she said.

"Then there might be a little Caine in there" he said thoughtfully and stroke her belly.

"Yes it may be a little Horatio in there" she said and kissed him lovingly.

"Hello there little one" he said and kissed her belly gently while Julia giggled a bit as she found it funny.

"We really should get up as we both have to get to work" she said.

"I know, I just spending time in bed with you" he said and gave her another kiss.

"Mind if I have the shower first" she said.

"No, not at all beautiful" he said and gave her a soft kiss before she got out and headed for the bathroom while he watched her from behind.

Natalia got woken up by Calleigh gently kissing her shoulder, let her hand reach back to hold hers and said: So we got one more little girl.

"Yes, are you ok?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"Hurts a bit, tired, but other than that fine, so what should we name this little angel" said Natalia and looked at the sleeping baby.

"I dunno but I think Ryan should help us with that since he's after all the father" said Calleigh and kissed Natalia's shoulder again.

"I agree" she said and turned so their lips locked while they embraced each other.

"I still can't believe we have three children" said Natalia.

"Neither can I" said Calleigh and gave her another long, deep kiss.

"God I love you so much" said Natalia.

"I know" said Calleigh and pulled her closer as the little girl started to scream.

Natalia turned, picked her up and said: Hey little one, are you hungry.

Natalia lead her to her breast and the little baby started to suck hungrily on it.

"Feels weird huh" said Calleigh and smiled at Natalia.

"It really does, but also good in a way" said Natalia and smiled back at her.

"So do you want to stay home today" said Calleigh.

"I do, to tired to go anywhere" said Natalia with a satisfied sigh.

"Then I'll stay home with you" said Calleigh and kissed her again before she slowly closed her eyes and drifted of again while Natalia just smiled at her.

Horatio saw Ryan come into work with the two babies, walked up to him and asked: Is there anything wrong with Calleigh and Natalia?

"No" said Ryan.

"Then why are you bringing the babies and not them?" Horatio asked.

"Uhm" said Ryan and headed for the changing room.

Horatio picked up the phone and called Calleigh, he quickly got a groan in the other end and asked: Calleigh are you ok?

"Umf, hang on, just have to, I'm fine" she said a second later.

"You sure" he said.

"Just a bit tired, long night" she said.

"What happened you and Natalia didn't fight?" he asked.

"No, not at all, we got another little girl" she said looking though the door at Natalia feeding her little baby girl.

"You did at home" he said shocked.

"We did, Natalia did a great job, but she's still a bit tired and I find it best to be home with her" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" he said thoughtfully.

"Horatio is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, no everything is fine, congratulations" he said and hung up before her walked up to the office, on his way he watched Ryan with his children and said: Do you mind?

"No, not at all" he said and let Horatio take the baby seats.

"Congratulations on the little girl" said Horatio.

"Thanks, well I better head out to the crime scene, see you later" he said and headed for the Hummer.

Once inside the office Horatio looked down at Gabriella and Heatcliff and said: Your mother will never love me will she.

The twins looked confused at him and he said: Might as well forget about her and move on with your aunt Julia.

Gabriella looked up at her father with her emerald eyes and reached out with her tiny arms, Horatio lifted her up and said: I love you to little princess, have you any idea how perfect you are.

Heathcliff cried a little so Horatio lifted him up to and said: I love you to Heath.

Heathcliff let out a pleased grunt as Horatio looked at them and thought "Both of you are just perfect".

When Ryan came home that day he heard Natalia giggle from her and Calleigh's giggle so he quietly went closer to listen and heard Natalia say: Calleigh please stop.

"I know you like it" Calleigh said.

"Mmmmm too tired" Natalia let out.

"Well then you got to let me know as soon as you are up for it so I can show you how much I appreciate you for giving me such a beautiful daughter" said Calleigh.

"Ohhhhhh do that just a little bit more" Natalia let out.

Ryan heard her moan just a little bit more before she went quiet, so he knocked on the door and heard Calleigh say: Come in.

He entered and said: Why didn't you call me when she was born?

"Well I couldn't leave her since she was in pain and I didn't have a phone close by" said Calleigh with was true.

Ryan still didn't seem too happy so Natalia said: Can we make it up to you by letting you name out baby girl.

"You can, so where is she?" Ryan asked.

"In her crib in the next room" said Natalia, her head was resting on Calleigh's arm.

Ryan went to get her, come fastly back and said: She looks just like you.

"Thanks, so what is her name?" Natalia asked.

"Ana Margarita BoaWolfe Duquesne" he said and looked down into his daughters brown eyes.

"I love it" said Natalia and smiled at him.

"So do I" said Calleigh and looked at Ryan holding his little girl, rocking her gently knowing from that moment her would spoil her rotten just like them as there would be nothing he would love more than his own little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
